No big deal
by Cutetyhil
Summary: They messed up more often and she aided them like an elder sister always, but was she aware that she was falling for him? Dealing here with SALIMA, TYSON, HILARY, TALA, KAI...bla bla...and whomever you want to add in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**No Big Deal!**

 **Hey guys, how are ya all! I m really happy that finally I m going to write this fanfic. I was extremely desperate to write this since a week. Not much Tykahil triangle, yet you are gonna love it. Visit my profile to get the summary of this story.**

* * *

The red haired teen was sleeping peacefully on her futon with white mediocre sheets around her. You could see the naughty strands around her face sweetly fluttering as the mild breeze paved through her window. She wouldn't mind how it tickled it sometimes during her sleep. She was holding a pillow with her arm caught between her chest and the futon smiling in her sleep as an image of certain formed in her dream.

It didn't last much longer when the storm broke through.

"You BAKA!"

She shivered suddenly as the voice echoed in the little mansion. The birds that were chirping near her window sill flew away quickly with flutters of their wings sharp.

Again.

She knew it were again them. She couldn't do anything about it. Oh man, who would bear the loud shouting of those two naïve teens that did this each afternoon almost each day and woke her who was sleeping after returning from her work? But Salima would.

She placed her fists on her ears tighter as she lent deep in the futon.

"You pig headed blader! Return it! Now!"

"ahh!" She moaned. _God please, please, just today, let them leave me alone, at least just today. Please, Please, I want some sleep._

"You Ms Perfect, don't be such a brat!"

The voice screeched again. She realized that it was no point sleeping now. She knew her cousins wouldn't understand how much tired she was, she made her mind that instead of being up late at night watching movies, she would definitely compensate her sleep tonight.

She got up and lazily sat on her couch sighing as she arranged her hair, while they entered violently in her room. She turned gently to look at them. They were holding each other's collars like they were members of some streets gang.

"Now, stop." She said in a distinct annoyed yet low voice.

"Sis, you aren't going to take her side this time!" The dragoon wielder said in a loud tone.

"Oh yeah, she would! Just watch it." The brunette shot back.

She stood up and walked towards them, looking at them like she was tired of this occurring in a regular way daily.

"Listen you both." She said with eyes narrowed. "You should learn to behave like good cousins now. You are enough grown up." She said smiling.

"I m good, he/she isn't!" they screamed.\

"Now please narrate your story calmly. I m listening." She said as she took seat on her couch beckoning them to sit.

They sat with folded legs on the rug like they were her slaves with their tender hears on quite trust that she was going to do the justice.

The elder teen didn't know if she was capable of this, she obviously didn't want to hurt either of her cousins. They meant everything to her and she loved them heartedly.

"Listen, maybe I should call Tala here for better judgment."

"Brother?" Hilary panicked, "No No, Sal, its Fine."

"Yeah Yeah, you are a great judge Sis, please continue." He said the same.

She smirked.

"Well alright. I m ready, start."

"Well, it so happened that this morning we were assigned trigonometry assignments which I completed in the class itself " Hilary began saying as distinctly as possible, "And when I went to take shower, firstly he took my towel claiming that its' his-"

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS MY TOWEL YOU THEIF!"

"You Pervert! How dare you lie here! That was pine, yours had plenty of holes eaten by rats you Forgetful Mr.!"

"It wasn't eaten by rats! You stupid, its perfect and its mine!"

"Hey! Relax!" she said in a worried tone trying to calm them down.

"No way!" they stood up and began punching each other. She punched him on his head, he did it the same. She hit him on his cheek, he smacked her nose and finally they ended up clinging their hairs and Salima sighed. _They are hopeless! What am I suppose to do? If this continues, then I may never be able to sleep!_

"I m going to kill you monstress bitch!"

"You Bastard bitch as well, giant stomach glutton!"

"Oh my! Stop both of you! You aren't supposed to use that language."

"WHY?" they asked

"Because you are too young."

"No we aren't . And by the way, I remember you fought with Tala as well! The same way, learning from elders!"

"Tyson that was years back, you two are doing this almost on daily basis!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Blood-"

"SHUT UP NOW!" she screamed.

"Ah!" they were off guard and they got that they weren't in any situation to fight.

They glared at each other with eyes that got sharper and SHARPER, and firing in each other.

"Tyson calm down dear."

"Tell her first!" he shot back.

"Oh okay okay, now both of you go to your rooms and Hilary, give that towel to him, I will give you a new one."

""Huh? But why me Sal?"

"Oh Hil, think about it, would you use the towel he used it now?"

"No never!" she pouted a slight blush on her cheek as well on his.

The elder teen looked at her smiling and telling her to complete her homework she was grunted while she held the bladders hand affectionately and looked at him in slight affection, nodding and beckoning to leave and end up the arguments. Her gesture made him to shift his glare from his opponent to his elder sister.

She was a bit off guard as his incomparable maroon eyes hit her suddenly in a normal way. She innocently yet wisely took back her eyes to get back her composure.

They left her room heading in opposite directions. She walked out to check if they were alright. When she saw them going towards their room, she sighed and stood before the veranda before the balcony watching the activities going down in the hall. She could see Hilary's mother coming through the main door inside, Max studying Physics, Mariah lying on couch and the servants working. She headed back in her room to get dressed before showing up downstairs.

* * *

"I will show that loud mouth. Pfft!"

The navy haired teen got undressed as let the cool droplets of shower fall on his tired body cursing his cousin to fullest he could. Rather I would say, he didn't relish the coolness yet burnt more from inside as when her words echoed in his head. A little later, he forgot all about her, wore his usual attire except wearing a Black T shirt without jacket abandoning the cap and combing lazily his royal navy hair that had grown a bit. Usually many of his friends commented him that he surely used some kind of awesome scent because of which he always had some appealing fragrance, but he always shrugged off. He never used any scent except at farewells or when he visited some of his special friends. Even Hilary teases him about it tough she wasn't sure if that was true. Salima knew he never used it; it was his characteristic scent along with the shampoo he used. Hilary smelt the same way but yet there was yet some difference as her hair wash was far much fragrant like jasmines.

* * *

Salima went downstairs and helped her Hilary's mother in making dinner.

"Hi Aunt Tach."

"Hi darling, did ya slept well."

She gulped, "Yeah, sure I did." She said slightly yawning.

"Oh okay."

"Yes."

"I hope those brats didn't bother you today."

"Nope, they are so sweet, why would they do some nuisance or mischief?"

"Hmm… I don't believe that. Tyson and Hilary are growing, they should learn to maintain the formal distances rather than punching each other."

"Yeah, they will mature up soon." She smiled.

After sometime, they were done and soon everyone headed to sleep after having their dinners. The young teens were careful not to mess up since the lady was there to freak at them anytime. You would be surprised to see their behavior, so descent, so innocent like they never fought.

* * *

"Pfft! This is so NOO good!" she shouted as her room boiled in humidity.

"I m going to punch Tala tonight if he doesn't repair the AC!" she aired her hair dry when she heard her door open.

"Hello sis, didn't sleep yet?" the orange haired male greeted his sister as opened his closet.

"Bro! I said you something. You didn't remember it right?" she shot.

"What? No." he said carefully trying to remember, "I don't… Did you tell me get some cold drink for you?"

"NO!." she pouted angrily.

"Oh! Then, wh-what did you exactly did you say."

"Hmph! No use!" she crawled on her bed after tying her hair, occupying the major portion of the beret.

"Hey, give me some space; please I don't wanna sleep down."

"Nope. It's my turn today."

" But Hil, I will be leaving tomorrow…" the worried brother raised his eyebroe obviously aware of the hot aura.

"NOOOO! You sleep down!"

"Oh god, she still is that stout stubborn little sis."

"Said ya something?" she frowned.

"Nothing." He marked timidly.

He spread a large scarlet mattress above the rug and pulled out his blonde sheets and switched off the lights before dozing off in his sleep, the tired teen.

* * *

 **So guys, how was it? Too much OCness and a complete different attempt! XD**

 **For your convenience I will sum up the story once again-: Tyson, Hilary, Tala and Salima are cousins except that Hilary and Tala are blood related and they live under the same roof. Tala and Salima are the elder ones here. Hilary's parents, Tyson's Grandfather are in constant picture. Kai...? That's completely different. Max, Ray and Mariah live here just as guests and the are only Tyson's team mates.**

* * *

 **Hilary: I m gonna hate this story if you doesn't allow me to punch Tyson in next chapter!**

 **Me: (sweatdrops!) Hehe, sure.**

 **Tyson: Ohh, Is that so? No way! You just watch out you loud mouth! Simy and Sal are both mine, you are all alone! (chuckles evilly) YOu are out! HAHA!**

 **Kai: Hey, stop fighting, where am I in this story?**

 **Me: Very soon young guy, you will be there!**

 **Salima: I m feeling sleepy, now stop this talk. Goodbye readers and please review! (yawns)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **NO BIG DEAL**

* * *

 **Hey readers! How are ya! Thanks a lot to Misty, Assu and WingsofPegusus for reviewing.**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Wingsof Pegusus:**_ **Hi! I have already updated chap 19, long ago updated that, guess you are asking for that cause I didn't receive your review for that chap. If you are asking for chap 20, then I will update it today,cause my Pc has been just repaired, so I need some time for that. You can expect the upcoming chapter soon. :D. Hope you enjoy this story as well. Review!**

* * *

"TYSON! YOU IDIOT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" the brunette blurted as her hair raised out spooky and her blood boiled in anger.

The blunette ran well and hid in the best place where she couldn't never find her. The blunette ran well and hid in the best place where she could never find him. He was sure that she would come and check at Salima's place but despite that he had that faith his sister would save him from the 'demoness' he called her.

She thumped across the hall down searching with that annoyed rising anger, shouting and calling him with all the abuse she could. She could rule out to some extent since her mom wasn't present at the home. You could never find any indiscipline if her mother is present at home.

Her mother is a very strict any upright person, and always critics for their misbehavior or any other nuisance they make. However she could never even spare a slightest annoyed glance to Salima whom she perceived as the mature, soft and wise girl. The aunt-nephew relation was quite noticeable and loving one.

"Just come out you corky coward!" she screeched as she checked the kitchen and through the cabinets, chiffoniers and low cases with narrow suspicious eyes.

 _He could be anywhere, even inside a sink. I have got to search him and teach him that lesson that messing up with me is not a simple joke!_

"Hil, what are doing dear?" the red head asked, with his mouth full of some vegetable sandwich.

"Hmm, searching for the jerk."

The elder teen sweatdropped at her sister's temper flaring high.

"Well, you better rush up, before mom shows up."

"Oh, don't you scare me Tala! Just go away and tick with that laptop or help me find him!"

"Well well! I m off.." with that the red haired teen climbed upstairs after he stood up from the dining table taking his bowl and a little dish after placing them in the bowl in kitchen.

The brunette continued her detective work while it suddenly occurred to her that _he_ could be _there._

She climbed upstairs with puffed checks and same eyes with more anger in them with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, please sis, just one time." The champ pleaded

"Okay, okay, she's coming! Make it quick!" The red haired female asserted.

"Yes!" he panicked as he crawled under her beret and laying on the neat mopped tiles. A sweatdrop was accompanied down her red bangs as the door whammed open with a big thus as it hit the adjacent wall countering an angry girl staring inspectively with her bent body at every corner.

"Uh! Hi Hil, come inside, why are standing there." The elder teen said with a smile behind the scaring façade as she saw her cousin enter without replying her and checking her washroom and her cabinets.

"Oh! What are you searching? Is it Ty-Tyson?" she gulped.

No reply.

The brunette opened her suite and even dug inside to check him. The red head frowned at her in fear at her actions with determinations and very well incurred anger by the navy haired teen. Hilary checked everywhere, from the balcony of the room to the wardrobes and closets and even the table desks. Her mind didn't landed to the lurking place of her culprit as it was highly unlikely of him hid there which was a easy spot to be detected.

"Hmm" she sighed in defeat when she couldn't find him as she lifted her gaze from down to her cousin with that hopelessness in her eyes.

"Sal, did you see him?"

"Tyson? Oh no. I don't think he must be at home." She replied calmly as her eyes ran through the dull lines of an old journal.

"Well, thanks for the help." She sighed as she began to leave the room.

Not so fast either. She suddenly could scent the familiar one as she was about to leave.

She turned back suspiciously as her eyes landed at the foot of the beret which had a distinct darkness or shadow of a person beneath it. She smirked at the sight and headed towards it. The red head knew that he was caught as well as that she was caught, her lie, but she could do nothing as she pretended to more focus in her book, at the same time the sweatdrop that slid terribly through her hair past her lateral part of cheek.

The blunette had no idea about it and he laid peacefully. Not till, she end her legs and tilted to his position and gave a evil smirk to him. His gaze was filled with avid horror like he was caught by a ghost. He terribly trembled in fear as he swiftly rolled off and stood up. She stood back and narrowed her lips in annoyance with thick lines on her forehead.

"Hey, I-I I-"

"Shut up!" she shouted as she ran to the opposite side of the beret to catch him.

He quickly dodged her and headed to the door that was surprisingly not unlocked like usual. She caught him by this shoulders glaring in his eyes with killing looks.

"Hey, you both, calm down, Wha-t happened this time?"

"No you don't say anything. You supported him this time. I won't talk to you Sal!" she cried a bit hurt.

"Hey, I just want-"

"NO!" she shot back as she faced her back with her hands yet perfectly caught in his rolled white collar.

"Hil, I m sorry! Please let me go!" the blunette pleaded as he was sure that he wouldn't be able to cope up with her state.

Before he could do anything, he punched him twice on his shoulders and a big wham on his pig head, pushing him aside and taking her notebook inside from his jacket.

"You know Sis! He took my notebook for copying home work despite me telling him not to!" she shot before walking off outside.

The blunette sighed heavily as he was satisfied that it ended sooner that he thought. The strange fact was that he didn't fight back, cause he knew that it would make her more angry. He smiled sheepishly at the elder teen as she looked at him in distinct anger on that quite stern appearing face.

"Hehe! I will take care not to mess up with that witch next time." He said with his one hand at the back of his head.

"Hmph!" she pouted in anger as she turned her face.

"Hey! What's wrong! Please!"

"…"

"Say something Salima! Don't be angry, I promise I won't take her book from next ime!"

"I told ya before to come to me for help rather than taking her notyabook for simply copying the whole printed stuff! Do you like to be mocked like that each time shamelessly?" she shot back finally.

 _Arghh! I would have come to you, but its quite better completing the work within minutes rather than listening to her boring explanations and wasting an hour or so._

"Ah, sure. I would take car-"

"Hmph!"

"Wheew" he sighed Okay, okay I got it." He smiled one time before he left.

She sighed. _I think I shouldn't have said hi that all. Poor Tyson. How can I say that? I hope his confidence and heart isn't shattered. I m sorry dear._

* * *

He was careful not to miss his desert this time. He ate with patience and elite table manners like he usually did, not like his grandfather would chide him or something. The table would have been peaceful if his cousin wasn't there right now.

You can see another Tyson glutton feasting hungrily everything on the table.

Voltaire glared at his nephew grandson who was quite different from Kai. While the old man controlled his anger resisting any rise in his blood pressure as Kane almost messed up the clean dining table, Kai peacefully ate his steak with his eyes close like more often.

"I m leaving!" he shouted as he stood from the table and headed out.

"Are you going for a walk Grandpa?" he said with mouth full of noodles.

"…"

"If you are, please bring me some spicy chips." Kane said smiling.

"No I m not going for a walk!" he marked in irritation as he slammed the main door.

"No problem, but still bring some!" he smiled sheepishly.

Kai picked his plate and the fork as he stood up from his chair.

"Hey, are you done with dessert?"

"Hn."

"Either you are quick or you haven't eaten much then Kai!"

He continued eating up everything till he felt his stomach would either burst ort he may collapse. Kai didn't mind his cousin staying with him in his summer vacation though he took his clothes without his permission from his closets, played with his face paint or created a mess in his mansion.

The slate teen retained his cool until it was restricted till here. He got his temper when he either messed up with his white scarf or slept on his bed without any worry from the elder teen.

"Hey! Aren't going to practice today?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come one, can you say something apart from that ' none of your business', 'hn', 'so?', 'I don't care' and that short or one worded phrases." He mimicked his words.

"Well, yes I can."

"Really? Like what?"\

"Don't bother me."

"Oh come on, I m waiting outside, I want to battle you today any cost brother!"

"First thing, don't call me 'brother', my name is 'Kai', not 'brother' and second thing, I will decide to battle you or not after I shower. Till then you can happily get lost from my room."

"Oh, sure."

The slate teen took his amber orange towel before heading inside while the blue haired guy laid with a thud on the neat covered bed with sheets causing a messy appearance.

The slate teen sighed as he got undressed. _I wonder in what the heck I m caught in. Feh! I just wish if I could go back to Tyson's mansion for three days leaving Kane till his holidays end up. I don't want to be the bone in this chicken._ He sarcastically yelled mentally. What shocked him the most was when the hot boiling droplets of water showering his collided nonstop. He moved back immediately as already some sores were evident on his blanch skin. He gritted his teeth in anger. _NOBODY DARE MESS UP THIS BIG TIMEWITH KAI HIWATARI! HOW DARE HE!._ He closed the shower wrapping a towel around him and venturing out giving death notes to the calm, relentless guy on his bed.

"Hey Kai! You are quick man. Shall I go ou-"

"How dare YOU!"

"What?"

"What did you do to the geezer?"

Red sores could be seen around his neck and a few spots on his cheek.

"Oh, it got somewhat awkward. I just tried a few buttons and it got mad. You should ask your grandfather for better quality gadgets to be replaced with these old ones."

"Ugh! Feh!" he scowled.

"Hmn?"

"Can you go out from my room for some time? I hope you understand that I need to change!"

"Sure." He smiled and left unaware of the mess he had created.

* * *

"I tried to insert the new windows several times with Professional 7, but each time it shows error. I-"

"Uh! Wait for a sec Tala."

"Okay."

The read heads in the room sat on a small couch beside each other as the female teen tried to check out if any substitute windows could be inserted first.

"Shall we try with this?" she said taking the arrow on his laptop to the highlight blue option.

"But I said I want-" he reminded politely.

"Well, we will first try this and then replace it with Prof 7"

"Oh, okay then Sal."

A few minutes later after she had been successful at her subtle attempt, she handed him his laptop with a prideful smile.

"Here you go Mr Engi-"

"Hey Thanks! You sure are a genius!"

"Lol!"

* * *

 **So guys, you enjoyed ;D? Well, I added Kai here. I will make the next chapter a bit longer I hope so. Till then review and take care. I added Kane too! ;) Lol, Kai's cousin.**

* * *

 **Kai: Ugh! Sim, how can you make me so sore of that!**

 **Me: Ah-**

 **Kane: I actually played with that geezer Kai, you sure must replace it so I can try something else too!**

 **Tyson: Will you help me Sim in my Trigonometry problems?**

 **Me : (sighs) Sure Tys.**

 **Hilary: Don't you dare! Or else I will tell all the readers to not review you!**

 **Me : (Gulps) Hehe, its just I-**

 **Salima: Don't worry Simy! I will help that guy, you needn't need to worry about your reviews. Readers! Do review her!**

 **Hilary: Say what?**

 **Me : Sorry Hilary! Time up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **NO BIG DEAL**

* * *

 **Hi! How are ya? Sorry for the late update, but I was really bust over my college, this month rituals, and being over extreemely fatigued. I was almost killed, XP. Well, here is the next chapter. I have typed this in an hour and though I m surre its a bit short, but just accept this for a while. I have been lately upset for not being able to cope up with Physics. :(**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to talk about this story for a while. You guys knew this is a humor/ Tragic fic, so I will just extent the humor part for some more chaps though this chapter doesn't include humor, it concentrates on the actual plot though. So just stay calm and read it, alright. Okay then.**

 **And yeah, thanks for your reviews! Do continue your support!**

* * *

The chaos was on a regular basis, especially when the brunette lady wasn't at home the teen bluenette and brunette created a lot of mess. Currently they are sitting quietly at the dining table with unlike manners and eating their food calmly. The brunette lady, red haired teens are also present but they seemed much engrossed in their own food and sates of minds.

Tyson blew the soup softly as he saw his reflection in the clear brown liquid. He closed his eyes as the steam occupied his maroon pools. Hilary folded her sleeves slightly before she begun. The younger teens deep in them were waiting for the steak to arrive on the table that was prepared by the cook.

Hilary's mother had really quieted everyone. He definitely didn't dare to do anything over there, in her presence.

"Mum, please pass the salad."

"Hmn." She passed to the red teen.

Hilary slowly kept the vegetables at the quarter plate near her, abandoning them for their taste. 'Yikes' she thought.

"Hmmph, what's that Hilary, I told you already to eat properly. What's with keeping those tomatoes there!"

"I was ju-"

"No! Don't do that next time! I understand why you are becoming thinner and thinner day by day!"

"OH come on mom!" she whined.

"Didn't you studied something called' balance diet'?" she frowned at her daughter, "I hope you did but I m sure you must have neglected it!"

"Oh, not like that, I m trying my best to eat them, but I just can't do that!" she looked at those tomato pieces frightened

"I don't want to listen anything! If you don't eat vegetables properly, I m sure you can't be any pretty anymore!"

"What" she felt her heart stopped. She couldn't believe her own mom was saying this to her. She could feel slightly the gaze of his blue head cousin chuckling under his breath incoherently which she chose to ignore right moment; she gazed at her mother unbelievingly.

"You can't say this." She said firmly her eyes forming slight undetected tears.

"I m just saying the bitter truth Hilary, you will understand it when you experience it." She marked timidly.

"Well then." She continued eating her soup with her heart crying from inside. Salima gave her a sympathetic look but of course she didn't dared to say anything right now. Tala didn't minded, he was used to these sort of conversations regularly.

Her state calmed down when the steak arrived and both the younger occupant of the room stared with bright eyes as it was placed at the table. Salima stood up, and distributed it among them, while there were still a few pieces left there. It was her duty of distributing it over the table. After relishing the delicious pieces, they licked their lips and smiled in content for having their favorite dish done yet both of the stared at the pieces that were still there more precisely that belonged to none of them. When Mrs Tachibana started to leave, Hilary and Tyson grabbed them swiftly, but it was just the initiation of an squabble! They glared at each other and began pulling the plate towards each other

"Thats mine you pig head! Leave that!" she shot. She didn't know that she was heard but when Tyson did he moved back quickly and sat on her chair pretending to be innocent. When the lady saw her, she glared at her and walked towards her with dragon claws on her head!

She punched on her head.

"I told you already not to misbehave at the table!"

"MOM! It wasn't just me! It was-"

"I don't want to hear anything! Go away!" she pinched her ear and Hilary bit her lip in pain as she got up, "I thought of distributing those among you four, but now, you won't get them!"

She gasped in shocked and disappointment.

"But! That's not fair."

"Just go away before I slap you!" She ran upstairs to her room with her eyes closed tightly thumping on her bed uncontrollably as she began to sob childishly.

It wasn't a different situation. This happened more often and despite she was used to it, she always had to cry whenever anything such happened, just not relating to Tyson. The brunette lady never liked Hilary, she just picked her faults, chided her most of the times, appreciated her less, gave her less time, and was rather busy by in doing the household stuff and caring about her own personal life, Yes Salima was the only one in the house among the four whom she respected and loved sort of. The red head knew it and she felt bad for her cousin but there was nothing she could do, it would spoil her relation with the lady so she just quiet.

Hilary was prohibited from many things. She faced restrictions. She couldn't have her own phone, couldn't go out on her own to her friend's house, want allowed to talk to any guys, if she were seen, then her punishment was more than dead, fortunately it never happened because she was seriously warned about it. The only guys she was supposed to talk were Tala and Tyson. Max and Ray were exceptional, only the less and formal talks were allowed because they were currently staying with tem though most of the times they weren't at the mansion. Even in her class where each one was paired with a guy to sit, Hilary had to sit with Tyson. She wasn't even supported by Tala as far as these rules were concerned. Though both of them didn't like these restrictions they eventually began to get along with each other in the classes, like they solved all the problems together whenever assigned to them in the classes, participated in activities together and supported each other if any one tried to oppose them, but those things were stubbornly restricted to the class room's door itself. She was suppose not to do anything that she thought could bring her some pleasure. Despite that, she had Salima, Tala and of course Tyson whom she fought often.

"Hmm, seems my little sister is pretty sad." Tala walked in as he softly uttered.

She wiped her tears quickly and got from the bed not looking at his brother.

"I m okay." She whispered

"Come on sis, don't cry, and just forget about. Take care from next time." He smiled as he embraced her in a light hug rubbing her head softly.

"Why does she scold me always, my ear aches!" she sobbed slightly over his shoulder.

"Hmm, mum is like that sometimes, don't mind her Hil!"

"I don't know! I just feel so down, so sad! It was Tyson too Tala, why didn't you say her at that moment!"

"Oh come on! I said forget it!"

"Hmm…" she quietly sobbed till he pulled off from the hug, "now go wash your face. Don't worry, you are pretty enough!"

"Hm."

"Don't worry, I will talk to Tyson."

"you will? Please do that!"

"Yeah sure!" He smiled as he headed out.

The red head couldn't understand her little sister sometimes though he wasn't the best brother around yet he had some sort of protective feeling for her and he wouldn't allow her do anything that their mom has prohibited.

"Well then Mr Tyson, you have any idea about Hilary?" he asked to the blunette who was lying on his bed watching some movie on the television.

"Hilary?"

"yeah." He sighed. He wasn't here to fight or chide him but he just wanted to bring the two together normal.

"Why, what happened?"

"She was crying after that, just go and say sorry."

"What? Hilary? You said she is crying?" he got up from his bed a bit shocked.

"yEs."

He immediately headed to her room a bit worried for her. The red head left the mansion as he had something important stuff to sort out.

He headed with a bit fear in him. What if she is still mad at him?

"Hey, what happened?" he asked a bit nervous as he saw her clear red wept face. She was leaning against her wardrobe staring on the tiles.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"Ah-"

"Tyson? What are you doing here?" she thought about Tala saying her some while before.

"I just wanted to say sorry, eh." He said sheepishly not exactly aware how to ask her forgiveness.

"Hmph! Go from here." She turned her head.

""Oh come-on Hil! You know I like you," he was shocked suddenly for what he said, "I mean you know we aren't enemies over here, we can be together. Just forgive me Please?"

"Well then, do you have just that to say?"

He walked to her and a apologizing face could be seen of his.

"What you want?" she asked with narrow childish eyes.

"Okay okay, you can punch me alright, and as long as you like only if you would forgive me." He said that. She couldn't believe he said that. Hilary kinda liked a lot to punch him and he knew that her punches would really ache him but he also knew that she liked to punch him so he just said, cause that's a he saw only way he seemed was visible to him.

"Well then." She smirked slightly. He closed his eyes as her fingers formed the firm fist and before he knew, she began punching him over his shoulders and chest. HE formed the fists as her punches really brought affliction over his chest yet he wasn't supposed to say anything.

 _Oh I know, this punches would sometime and then she would forgive me, so that's it Tyson! Just a little more_

However her punches eventually softened and she stopped looking at his closed eyes to open. He opened them and looked at her. For some time, they stared at each other.

"Huh? You are done?" he asked a bit gasped.

"Hmm." She nodded, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"It wasn't your fault. I m sorry."

"No problem Hil, but you forgive me right? You aren't angry with me anymore right?"

"Yes Tys."

"Wuhhhu!" he slightly hugged her and moved back quickly. She was sometimes used to it.

* * *

The slate teen was sitting on his body frantically applying the cold ointment over his muscular body to cool down the sores the deep ones. He couldn't believe that his little cousin could be so naughty this way.

"Kai, are you coming out or shall I bring some hot soup for you to drink again?"

 _Hot Soup? HOT? NO!_

"I will be right there Kane, don't you come inside least." He said sarcastcaally enough with voice he could hear through the window as she was standing in the royal gardens of the mansion.

After he was done, he took dranzer and headed out.

"You watch this time, I will defeat you in this battle for sure!" the hyper blue haired teen yelled.

"sure." He sighed.

They launched their blades but Kai smirked as he had a plan this time. AS soon as their blades launched he allowed dranzer to be kicked which he caught effortlessly.

"Haaaaaaaaaah?Did I do this?" he gasped with jaw dropped to his feet.

"Hn." He strode inside.

He knew if he fight back, it would just make him more angry and he would compel him in any way to fight with him, so he just thought of an another way. He knew that Kane knew that he hadn't actually played but he knew that he couldn't tell him that.

 _Arggghhhh, Kai just wait and watch now!_

Did Kai knew that his little another cousin, Diachi was arriving soon?

* * *

 **Okay guys! This is it! Review! Please be a bit patient for the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEYBLADE**

 **NO BIG DEAL!**

* * *

 **Hi dear readers! Nice to see you all! ;P**

 **Here's the next chapter awaited by you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed., and sorry for the late update :(**

* * *

The slate teen haired brushed his hair carelessly as he noticed the new blossoms of his garden through his large window glass panel. He wondered if it was the first time or each time he feels it was the first time. He had a certain aura associated that reminded him of sweet old memories that he adored like the biggest treasure. He could picture clearly a bluenette, his biggest rival…

 _It's always been you and me, then how can we be nothing?_

But nevertheless he had his naughty cousin who would either wear all his outfits and mess up his rooms or spoil his geezer or try to trick him on table. Kane was totally a mischievous cousin and he absolutely felt annoying day by day. He wished if he could go to his mansion and spend some of his life's days there. But lately he have been doing some research on Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease and he was curious if he could find something about it. Lately Akira was suffering from that deadly disease and he just couldn't stand that she would be leaving this world soon, as you may know, it's a neurological deadly disease which is incurable.

He remembers still their conversation.

* * *

"Hey, you showed up with some reason again? Eh, you meany Dude!"

"Feh, I just came here, ah…yeah now I remember, I want your Chemistry notes. I got to complete it soon. "

"Same old Kai-"

"Hmn."

She pulled out her bag from her closet and lazily took out her cleaned notebooks, almost scratch less.

"Hmm, here you go."

"Hmn. Thanks."

"No problem brother. Hmmm…." She sighed.

"What happened is, eh, everything alright?"

"I m suffering Kai, I m suffering."

"From what?" he widened his eyes.

"From the incurable disease."

"What?"

"It's the Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease"

"What kind of hell is that?"

"I-"

* * *

Well, he could remember more. Though they weren't close cousins but of course who would like that their family member, some of the close relatives is going to bid the sappy adieu to the world. Nevertheless he strode out and sat under the Neem tree contemplating like usual. The thing that bugged him lately was the fact his grandfather was planning on his marriage and he absolutely hated this idea. The old man couldn't rest in peace until he find one granddaughter in law for him for his grandson who will look after him after he die. Seriously, the amethyst eyed was in no mood of what he called still the, 'child marriage' sin he supposed. He was just nineteen and the idea hit him like Tyson's blade on his forehead.

He actually even sorta tried to find out who was actually in that old man's head. Akira? No. Salima? His grandfather knew her but then even that wasn't the answer. Then who?

It was no one.

The pretty girl was still searched.

He had enough hell thinking about it and when he wondered if he could mediate like he usually does, he found suddenly interrupted by a wild voice that shrieked his ear.

"Hey Mr Sourpuss! What have you been romancing about lately?'

"Huh?" the blader turned to see the owner of the voice that literally held him in rage, when he found he realized that he was caught in dilemma

The Double Summer Dilemma.

He called it.

The red head carefree, sat on his shoulders putting his legs on sides and being very enjoyed seeing his cousin.

"Daich! You?" the blader's eyes almost blasted in fear.

""Yeh it's me brother!" he said chuckling hard and almost clutching his grey hair, "Got some Dementia, eh?"

"Absolutely not." The elder teen piqued in pain as he felt his hairs could be uprooted any moment.

"So, what are you doing here? I just thought you would be waiting for me standing near the dish waiting, or rather welcoming me!"

 _Why the hell should I know that there will be another rat in my mansion?_

" Would ya please get off my head. I m troubled!"

"But I m not sitting on your head, I m on your shoulders." The red head marked with quirky eyebrows as he waved his legs to get a better access on his shoulders.

"Whatever Daichi, I am swearing, if you don't get up, " the slate teen said under the physical torture, "I wont battle you."

"Oh, in that case-" he frantically got back and stood on his feet looking at him quite amazingly with some prominent smirk and that half torn pants with zig zag pattern, still the same.

"Wheew." Kai sighed, "Shouldn't you have worn some other clothes than this?"

"Eh why?" he said in shocked state.

"Hmph, no-"

"Oh listen my dear Kai-iie Kai, oh whatever, I can't even keep some sweet nickname for you."

"Doesn't need it anyway."

"You wouldn't have either way." The short guy marked. Chuckling.

"Well, then let me keep one for you."

"You would?" his eyes widened.

"Hmmm, lets try. So Diachi, " he gazed at the sky with pondering eyes , "Should it Khainchi?"

"Eh what?, no whaaaaattttt?" he jumped like a rabbit.

"No kidding, that's really cool."

"No way , I won't allow you to call me that anytime."

"Hmm, then maybe, Daichu?" Kai chuckled badly, yet internally

"NOOOOOOO!" the younger teen yelled in frightened state.

"So is it Raichi, or maybe Raichu?"

"No Pokemon please! Now monkey boy seems fine!" he sweatdropped.

"Okay then, now tell me, what's my name?"

"Yes! Yes! Its Kai only, for sure!"

"Good, that's a good boy."

"So where is Kane? I heard he is with you."

 _Oh god! NO!_

"Yeah, just maybe around might have come to visit some graveyard, I guess. "

"Graveyard? Who died? Akira?"

"Whattttttt!"

"I thought you might have killed with your boring face when she visited your mansion last month."

"Hmmm." He growled.

"Eh, what happened? Really got some Dementia? Did you forget Akira?"

"No, not yet. At least I remember she is my cousin, but I sure got some dementia if you are my cousin."

"Oh, good, so, now you know it right?" the red head witted. The elder teen gasped at his subtle mind.

"I guess, but I wished if I hadn't."

"Well then, Akira will be here too?"

" 'Will Akira.' " he corrected, "I don't know that."

"But I know, that kane will be her too and I just can't stop." His eyes shone almost occupying half of his face as he intertwined the fingers of both his hands looking at the mansion. Kai followed the line of his gaze and gasped slightly.

"For what you can't stop?" he said surprised.

"Sniff Sniff, I just missed Grandfather so much!" he said rubbing the unwet cheeks and eyes.

Of course there was some sort not understandable deep attachment between Voltaire and Daichi though he wasn't his actual grandson. I mean, the blood related one.

"Oh my! Grandfather's sure gonna be mad at this twerk."

"Huh? Said something?"

"Hn, no."

"I m coming GrandDad!"

 _What? Grandad? Is that even a word?_

The red head blader brisk trotted like storm to the mansion dusting the Royal blader as he coughed.

* * *

"YOU THINK IT'S MY MISTAKE!" a growing raged brunette shouted as she glared daggers in the eyes of her brother.

"Well, I just didn't mean that way Hil, Calm down." Tala sweatdropped almost being killed.

"YES! YOU BETTER ACCEPT THAT!"

"Okay Okay. Now just listen here. I was just trying to say you that that you are grown up, you shouldn't be fighting with Tyson all the time like you both do. Come on, don't you feel it awkward still fighting and holding grabbing him like you both are kids?" he explained as she looked at her desk with formed lines as his brother began some unstoppable lecture which could be stopped by some only phone call or her sister, " Just stay away from him to avoid trivial hurdles and messes up around. You see, that hurts you at the end itself."

"Hmm."

"Are you listening me?"

"Yeah," she yawned involuntarily.

"Argh." He sighed. _Same old mischievous Sis._

"Okay, then, shall I switch to my Trig Problems?"

"Of course, " He smiled, "Or else you would get some dementia that I'm your brother."

"Ah, well, what's that Di- Di, something?"

"Never mind, it's just a healthy status." He said sarcastically.

"Listen Tala, its not like I m breaking any our so called _FAMILY RULES_. I m just trying to keep myself-" she stopped as the later words formed bitter in her head, _Just trying to be alive._

"Well whatever, carry on." He said as he left the room and Hilary laid on her bed thinking about the words her brother spoke.

 _I really don't deserve to even to speak a guy who is my cousin and just because they think its wrong or because they think it's a crime or what?_ _Well, who would like to talk to creepy pig head like Tyson anyway? Thankgod, I haven't fallen for anyone yet, or just can't imagine what would be my mental position right now. Thank god, I have a lovely sis like Salima around to take care of anything anything! Cool. I just hope she stays by my side like always._

* * *

"Tyson, listen to me, I know I sounds awkward, but let me tell you that I really like you, and I can't stand to stay even a second apart from you. I just wanted to confess my feelings to you before it gets any late"

"What?What are you saying Sis? How can you-"

"Listen, there's nothing wrong nor anything awkward. You are mine and I promise I would never let Hilary have you in my whole life."

"I _ I –I can't understand"

She walked towards with craving raged ayes and accidentally stumbled on him as her _dream_ ended.

 _Oh mY!_ She got up from the floor and looked at the clock, _Thank god it was just a dream I would never confess my love that way, I just wonder what he was going to tell me anyway._ The red head female sighed as she folded her sheets and placed them beneath her beret.

"Hey salima!"

 _Tyson? Why is he here?_

She thought as she searched over her stuff on her desk her back facing him.

"Yes Tyson?'

"Hmmm… nothing, I just feel so bored." He said in a dull tone as he plummeted casually on her soft bed without removing his shoes, "Its too boring without Hilary here."

 _Shit._

"Why? Where is she?" she asked pretending uninterested.

"Went with Mariah and Ray for shopping, next month's wedding prep!"

"Yeah, maybe."

"What do you mean by 'maybe'? She sure went with them for that only!"

"Hmm. Well, just get me some cold drink from fridge, will ya?"

"Nope. I would rather ask you" he winked as she turned to ask him.

"Hmm." She smiled, "Well, then, I will get for you dear." She smiled genuinely as she strode down and got the freshly prepared mango juice and strolled back to her room. But when she went inside, he wasn't in the scene.

 _Now where is he?_

"Tyson!" she called.

"Maybe went to his room." She murmured to herself.

* * *

"Grandfather!" Daichi clamored in highest elation he could summon as he saw Voltaire sitting on his throne like chair in the large hall.

"Daich?" Voltaire's eyes shimmered like sun with lot of love when he saw the read head hastening to him happily. He held out his arms open and lifted the red head.

"Yo My boY! You are finally back!" she cried in happiness as he lifted his grandson and whirled in air.

"Hehehe! Stop that Grandpa!" Daichi laughed.

"I can't believe my good boy is here!" Voltaire stopped his rocking and placed the little blader on his chair beside the throne.

"How have you been grandpa? You sure too care of yourself well, eh? Or not?"

'yeah I did my boy."

"You sure? Or that Kai troubled you?"

"Nothing likes that, but now I'm perfectly alright now because you are here."

"Good." Daichi's smile widened, "Where is Kane anyway?"

"speak of the devil." Voltaire marked as the blue head strolled in with a bunch of ripened mangoes in his hands, among which he was sucking one of them zesting the sweet liquid.

"Kane!" Daichi cried in happiness as he ran towards his cousin, "Wow!"

"Daichi?You here?" Kane marked in high elation. _Seriously, Is Daichi here? I can't believe my luck!_

"Of course I'm here, I'm completely here! You can see my whole body, can't you?" He chuckled.

"Cool brother! You don't know how happy I m to see you her!" Kane smirked.

"I just can't express my happiness. Hey dude! Let's call Akira too!"

"Akira? No, my sister will spoil the entire climate of this mansion?"

"Climate?"

"Yeah, she will bring floods and droughts over here!" Kane said sarcastically.

"Oh alright!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

A sharp voice interrupted.

"Huh?" both the current occupants turned to see.

"Kane! Don't you have any shame!"

"Uh-" Kane frantically rubbed his hair.

"You know she is your sister, don't you? and you are saying this in her last days?" Kai chided him in his sharp tone.

"Uhm, sorry brother." Kane looked down.

"Last Days?" Daichi interrogated.

"Uhmn, no, nothing Daich"

"Oh alright! Who cares about Akira! Let's have fun!"

* * *

"You stupid! I said you to comb my hairs! Not to spoil them!" brunette shouted over the champ who was meticulously trying is best to brush his cousin's hair in the best way he can.

"I m trying Hil, I m trying." He marked in exasperation.

"Argh-" she sighed angrily.

"Uh-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried. "Calm down, I m think you will uproot all my hair Tyson!"

"OOOPPSSSS! I m sorry!" he slowed down.

"Seriously, I would have never told you to do this if wither Salima or Tala was at home and I didn't had my hand fractured!"

"I m sorry darling, just calm down." The champ was worried.

 _Darling? Did he just say me that? I can't believe it._

Her eyes widened.

She watched him with hidden longing unknown to herself putting the façade of annoyance as he gently removed the strings from her cheeks and fixed the hair clips.

"Tyson..." she murmured.

"Hmm?" he said not paying attention as his mind was fixed in her hair.

"Please don't say that." She said slowly.

"Not say what?"

"Just call me Hil, alright?" she said looking down at her raised knee's tip as she found his gaze fixed in her eyes for some answer.

"You mean, you didn't like what I said-" he began carefully.

"No-"

"Oh, it's just alright, I can understand, we are just best buddies like, just that, and by the way , ain't we?" he covered the embarrassing moment sheepishly.

* * *

"Well, yes."

"Well, then it's decided!"

"yes!" Daichi agreed.

"Decided what?" The slate teen marked timidly.

"We are heading to Tys's mansion." Kane smirked.

Kai sweatdropped frantically.

* * *

 **I hope I have made this chapter long enough to compensate my delay ;D This is kinds random idea that stuck in my mind, and yeah, though I have already decided the upcoming events, I would still like to hear your views and what you want to see in upcoming chappie**

* * *

 **Me: Feh, man, Tys, can't you comb properly to a girl?**

 **Hilary: How can he do it when he doesn't even comb his own hair?**

 **Tyson: Oh don't you worry Sim, I can comb awesome. You will see that if I would comb your hair, may I?**

 **Me: (frights) Oh no, thanks a lot.**

 **Hilary: what do ya mean? You want to say, my hair are messed up!**

 **Kai: Guys, stop fighting. You both girls are beautiful, and your hair too. Well, see ya guys next time.**

 **Daichi: Bring up Akira in next chapter Simy! Pretty please!...At least for me(winks)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **NO BIG DEAL.**

* * *

 **Hi there everyone! Here's the next chappie! You know what, there's is going to be some sort of tragedy or the future of our characters that's no one expecting! I guess so.**

 **Thanks for the reviews though! ^_^**

* * *

There was nothing the slate teen could have done. He stared at his cousins in a sad smile and letting them have their time together. Sometimes, you can say, this cold blader had his soft side. He was sure changed since he got Akira in his life.

She sure had changed him. He looked at life in a different perspective from then. He was changed, not much but sure he wasn't that Mr Sourpuss and she sure had an enchanting influencing on him like he cared and even started his research on the _**Creutzfeldt**_ – _ **Jakob disease.**_

* * *

Akira was a sweet girl. She was in her twenties, elder than him still retained that young face, beauty that could enchant any guy. She possessed navy blue deep eyes, cavernous magenta colored hair with curls hugging her shoulders. She was slim in her twenties. She was sure a more matured, innocent, calm and yet sensitive girl. She could be easily made up, and yet she had a heart that Kai nobody found in anyone. Her caring attitude despite she was tired, immensely agoniz

* * *

ed in her personal life but still she knew how to care for her cousins. She was beautiful in her own ways.

Currently, you could see Kai re-wrapping his scarf around him as he lit a small smile across his lips and gazed at the sky through the large clear glass panel. _I m gonna go to meet Akira till they are at Tyson's mansion. Though I want to meet him and Max and Ray that bad but still, I oughta look at her. She won't be here._

"You guys tell Tyson that I m sick or something." He ordered before heading towards the nearest couch.

"Eh, why?" Daichi asked.

"Because I said."

"Nope, we aren't going to lie him, but sure tell him this even if you are coming with us now." Kane smirked.

"You brat!" Kai spit under his breath.

"Hey Kai! Please come with us. Don't leave us like that? What in the world are we going to do when you are not there?"

"Maybe you can eat food at his house, and also my grab my share in my absence."

"Listen guys, please understand I have some urgent work to sort that can't be done later."

"No! you are coming with us! And that's final and eternal!"

"Hey!" the slate haired teen marked timidly.

"Listen, if you do any more drama, I m gonna call grandpa here!" Daichi winked.

"Hn. Okay." Kai grunted.

* * *

"Hil Hil Hil." Tyson sang in monotone as he nudged her to his room and she looked at him aridly.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing this."

"And why not?"

"Tyson! I m your cousin! Not your wife!"

Both the teens were appalled and horrified as Hilary blurted involuntarily.

They stayed quiet for sometime as still they were in their way to his room.

"Uhmn, I" Hilary coughed, "I mean, you shouldn't be ordering me this way just because you had saved me from that notorious gang."

"Hmm..." he sighed, "Okay, okay, but please, last time!" he pleaded.

"Ugh!"

"Please, please, please!" he leaned towards her with that requesting face.

"Ah! Okay, last time!"

She sat opposite to him separated by a wooden bench and gazed at his scribbled handwriting that ran through the white pages.

"Okay, then. Listen."

"Yes." He obeyed.

"First, draw the directions as per the question."

He took his short wooden pencil and started to draw the physical diagram.

"Done."

"Good, that's right."

"Now mark the respective magnitudes."

He read the question again and started to mark them carefully.

"You forgot one"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Hmn."

"Done."

"Okay."

Now, take the resultant of these two vectors, because they are perpendicular, you can do it easily."

"Alright."

Suddenly he found her gazing at his face that distracted him and he wasn't able to focuss on his problem.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Hmn, I m not looking at you."

"Alright then." He continued.

After a minute,

"I m done."

"Good. That's right."

He stood up and stretched his arms in relief.

"Ahh, finally homework is done!"

"what about the other problems?"

"Oh! I have done them already." He winked.

"Oh!"

"Now, we are free." She smiled, "We must plan some outing with Salima and Tala if they are free. Really feel bored."

"Sure Hilary, but your mom won't allow." Tyson half smiled.

"Hmm..yes…you are right." She sighed.

"Now that we are done, tomorrow we can show Ms Kinaci-"

"MS KINACID!" They exclaimed as they remembered something.

The dangerous past of a few hours ago dawned upon them. Recently, their s

* * *

chool was going to have the regular show of the year and this time, they chose, "The Snowhite and the seven dwarfs." After a lot of bickering among Tyson and Hilary and the rest of the class, Ms Kinacid finally after the trivial wrangling among her pupils, she concluded to give the roles of princess and prince to Hilary and Tyson respectively. They jumped high in air when the decision was reached and you should have seen them dancing briefly among everyone when the euphoria of like 'paint the walls of city' was dawned on them.

Ms Kincacid let them have their rehearsals right then and Hilary did much well and Tyson was quite happy for his role…not until when the realization came upon them that he has to kiss her in the end. They jumped apart gazing at each other in utter confusion and surprise when the part arrived.

'Now Tyson, you can't back off! You have to kiss her.' His teacher reminded him with narrow eyes.

He remained quiet and they stared at each other like they were dumb to whatever the barbarians and the teacher were rambling and blabbering. But fortunately the bell rang and they were saved.

* * *

But now when they remembered about the little mess they made in their school but now they couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm not going to kiss you! Never!" he shouted.

"Not like I want you to do it! You are not some charming prince anyway!"

"Nor you are some beautiful queen I would like to do!" he retorted in pride.

"Listen Tyson! This is the mess you created in first place!"

"Say what! You were the one who were shouting high for the role!"

"Ugh!" she got really annoyed and frowned at him. He did the same.

"I m not going to do this!" They shouted.

"What happened?"

Someone called.

"Huh?" they turned.

"What are you talking about?" Salima asked.

They explained the matters and she nodded. Though internally she was feeling like kind of covetous for Hilary getting such an opportunity, she kept quiet.

"Okay now, just sort out this later and don't shout over each other."

"Hmph." The younger teen grunted.

* * *

The door of Mr Hiwatari's Mercedes opened and Kane and Daichi stormed out, with happiness of heaven written on their innocent yet devilish faces. Daichi climbed on Kane's shoulders and both the naïve teens headed towards the open door of Tyson's mansion. While Kai was behind them, and Daichi astride on Kane's shoulders and they walked with innocent merry blithe style. Daichi's mouth was open, and Kane didn't notice how daichi's face got stopped and hit hard by the wall above the door as he entered and the red head fell down from his shoulders. Yet he got up rubbing his face and closing his one eye as he mumbled,

"I guess I should have been careful that striding across the shoulders of a human is dangerous."

They entered inside and sat on the couches that were occupied in the center hallway and gazed around.

"Hey! Tyson, are you home?"

"Kai?" Hilary's mother passed by.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nice to see you. Yeah Tyson's here, I will call him." The lady smiled as she signaled one of her maids to call him. She kinda liked the composed and mature attitude of the slate teen unlike Tyson who was still sort of amazingly naïve.

* * *

"But Salima! " Tyson whined, "I can't kiss this witchy Ms arrogant!"

"Say what! You are that perverted idiot having the thickest and densest mind!"

"STOP IT!" she shouted as she pushed them apart from their noses being touched outta anger.

"Seriously, you must learn at least from Max! Don't you see, how kindly he treats Mariam, they never fight, no, they never even argue? There's a difference of eight skies between they and you two!"

"Eight Skies?" Tyson said non chalantly.

"Whatever!"she sighed s she shouted once again.

"Excuse me?"

A maid interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am is calling Tyson down. I suppose some guests are waiting for you."

"Guest?" Tyson gasped, "It means only one thing!" he exclaimed in joy!

"What?" Hilary asked in curiosity!

"It's Kai! And yeah I m sure he must have brought Kane too!"

"I m going!" Tyson hurried.

"Hey wait for me!" Hilary shouted as she took kept her bag.

* * *

 **So, how was it! I will add more part of Akira and a little twist in next chapter. I will try to update quicker. Review for sure!**

* * *

 **Hilary: Darkness? I hate it! Nah! Cut that scene.**

 **Tyson: Oh! (smirks) Then, you must add this scene!**

 **Me: Hmm…I will think about it.**

 **Daichi: It's going to be sweet!**

 **Me: Hey! You guessed right! I m gonna add it! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **NO BIG DEAL!**

* * *

 **Hi there readers! How are ya all! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reviewing. Seriously I started writing this story since I was emotionally tortured writing kinda over passionately writing 'Hold me in the rain'. This fic is relief. I know, I know! The genre is tragedy but still its a good relief!**

 **Not like I don't enjoy writing my former fic, Oh I just love it, but sometimes...hmm...it happens. (What?) I donno!**

 **And yeah, one thing I would inform ya all, I had already completed, "100 shades of life", that BIG story! Actually I had written it in my notebook and it was done on 19th Feb, which I started somewhere in Dec. and when I complete 'Hold me in the rain, I will start typing it and post it. Oh! But of course, there is a LONG way to go!XD**

 **Get ready for the chappie!**

* * *

Hilary smiled as she strolled downstairs behind Tyson, briefly forgetting about the anger associated with their play. Tyson spun his cap as he amusingly watched his friends seated.

"Hey guys!" he greeted gladly.

"Oh Tyson, finally you showed up, we thought we need come and drag you down incase you were sleeping, or say snoring." Daichi marked as he rubbed his head.

"Huh?" Tyson smiled, as he took his seat on the opposite coach. "Oh, I was just doing…well, never mind, I wasn't sleeping." He giggled, "or at least I stopped snoring."

Hilary sat next to Tyson and glanced at his teammates. Max and ray were already present sitting in the compactly seated coaches that ought Hilary that all of them were rather sitting too close separated by a just black glass table which had some blading magazines under it. Rather, it was supposed to be cool in this sunset, but it infuriatingly hot. Hilary was a bit fidget about this little gathering. These were Tyson's friends. Was she suppose sit along with them? And talk like formal friends? Of course she knew them, they met often at some Hiwatari's Royal parties or Championships Celebrations but then she doubted if her mother was going to be mad at her. She frantically sighed at the thought.

"Huh? Hil?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm…Oh nothing." She reassured faking.

"Well then Max, I heard you are kinda over sweet to your cousin?" Tyson teased the blonde.

"Huh? Me and Mariam?" his eyes widened.

"Lol,"

"Oh no, we aren't that sympathetic towards each other." Mariam said sarcastically making the blonde giggle.

Hilary looked around as she was sitting at the close proximity beside Tyson on the corner. He was currently the only one who could give her some sort of camaraderie. However, the blunette was busy making jokes and having conversations with his friends as the brunette grew worried slightly.

"Uhmn, mom." She called her mother as she passed by.

"Yes Hilary?" her mother smiled. That was the most shocking thing ever the younger brunette has encountered. She expected her to insult her or say something critiquing.

"Uh, shall I help you?" she asked, just meaning to find if she didn't mind her sitting with them.

"Oh, Salima is helping, no problem." She said as she walked towards the Kitchen.

"Ha! You know Tyson, this!" Kane pointed to the slate teen with evil eyes, "Mr Sourpuss was telling us…" he paused as he saw the closed folded wrinkled eyes of his cousins in anger with folded arms.

"Yes what?" Tyson asked in curiosity.

"Well, maybe next time."

"Well Tyson, you sure have done shopping for the next month, I suppose." Ray asked.

"Uhmn, not really, Hilary is done with that. I think I will go tonight with Tala."

"Tala? Haven't he left yet for US?"

"Yeah, he has to, probably till next Monday. It somehow always get delayed." The champ answered.

"Oh, god knows better about his mysterious flights!" Max sweatdropped.

"And Hilary, how are ya doing?" Kai asked casually.

"Oh, I m fine. What about yo-"

She stopped her words before they got completed. Suddenly, the illuminated brightness around was overwhelmed by the gloaming darkness. Yup! The electricity was cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Hilary pitched suddenly and closed her eyes, and made the others draw their attention towards her. Seriously everyone looked at her in some sort of confusion though it cant be seen because of the blackness, yet she involuntarily wrapped her hands quite stiffly around anyone who was beside her, currently it way her own cousin, who felt like his ribs would crack any time. He panted heavily like he had benn running miles.

"AWWWWWW!" Daichi yelled in a frightening mocking tone, willfully as he tried to frighten more the scared female.

She buried her head below his chest nearly poking every internal organ that was below her head as her fear intensified.

She absolutely hated darkness.

"Will ya move away please?" Tyson asked in aversion as he tilted his head backwards with one eyes awkwardly closed and a little raised nose.

"NO!" she yelled as her voice was dead echoed in his chest and he barely heard it.

He nonetheless, he sighed and led his hands fall on his sides.

"Now what happened?" Mariam sighed.

"Oh dear Mari, why do you worry? The light will be just back and even it doesn't, I will bring back for you." Max said with illuminating puppy eyes that were no longer shining in the darkness.

"Oh, is that so Maxi?" Mariam raised an eyebrow, "Well, then bring it back."

"Uhmn, we can wait for a bit I guess." Max said jittery.

"Okay then, " she whispered as she neared him, "Why don't you give e your warm shoulder for me to rest till the darkness conceal us?" she hushed gently as she nudged him with a smirk.

"Oh sure." Max said in overwrought of excitement.

He gently made the proximity and she comfortably ;laid her head with her cheeks resting against the shoulder which had lowered itself so she could have some romantic siesta, is so called. The blonde smiled as she closed her eyes with still nudged hands petite of her features to enchant him.

Kai was crossed in rage as Daichi climbed on his shoulders which added to his more humidity sate and slept snorning above him.

"Can someone bring a candle please.?" Ray vexed.

"Hmm, shall I bring ray?" Mariah asked as she tried to open her phone whose batter was nearing its end.

"Oh, yes, wait, I will accompany you as well. Let's find out something in the kitchen."

"Don't you have torch in your Samsung?"

"I do, but I have left the it in the car when we arrived."

"Oh, alright. Then let's go to the Dark Kitchen adventure."

"Hmm." He smirked.

They carefully got up and ventured towards the Kitchen after the wild prediction of its direction. As thy tiptoed slowly, they were sure not to resemble like any burglars who would be mistaken especially by the suspicious Volkov.

Tyson fell in sleep as well along with Hilary as she wrapped around him and laid her head on his shoulder almost feeling his breath as his cheeks collided with her brunette hair that had been freshly scented in Jasmine. Markedly and notably he had gently hushed his throbs of heart just like it bet like hers and feebly his arms that tugged around her waist. They were sure in a profound sleep. Had Salima been there, she would have pouted in disgust and have felt jealous about the scene. Of course, her crush was going stronger and stronger day by day.

Mariah tried to widen her eyes as best she could and fortunately she had been successful in spotting in candles that were on the ledge.

"Little more Ray" she moaned, as he held her legs and uplifted her so that she could grab the thing.

"Okay."

"Yup, done." She sighed, he gently placed her legs on the floor.

"Hm." He smiled with a smirk.

"Come one lets get going back." As she turned to walk further, he grabbed her wrist and made her turn back.

"Ah what-" she asked as she realized his fervor.

"Nothing less than a brush, nothing more than a touch" he hushed gently as he ruffled her hair slowly.

"Ray…" she smiled as she gently passed a hand against his cheek .

"So soft are these touches, I couldn't find something like this despite my million searches." He kissed her gently on her cheek as she cheeks became florid.

They remained like that for a few minutes in the concealing protective darkness. Hilary and Tyson slept the way they wrein last time in the sma eposition and Kai closed his eyes tightly but of course didn't sleep, while Kane fell on the floow and he laid carefree and fell asleep.

The environment around was over dead calm and not a single voice could be hear. Salima was upstairs and she has been fallen asleep as well. The calm aura was preserved not until…

Tala was satisfied as his Visa was successfully accepted and he had just booked his ticket for USA. He wondered if his mother would be happy for him. He smiled as he ambled towards his home wishing everyone the little adieus, but of course he wanted to spend time with each one of them before that.

He was a bit taken aback when he entered his home, the lights were all off. But all off a sudden, the current was back! Lol. XD

He looked around confusedly as it happened within span of five seconds. But the most terrible thing that happened was he, witnessing the little scene of his sister that he strictly was antagonist to. He fumed in anger and just like how he wanted to wake her up and slap there, he just controlled his rage because it was a gathering. He thumped upstairs as his mind's aura got heated up.

Hilary woke up slowly as she felt a numbness on her head and she was taken aback how she slept over his shoulder, she flushed frantically and sat straight. Meanwhile, Ray's perfect scene was distorted as the lights flashed back and they rushed back to hall. Mariam woke just at the mere second when the lights were back and seeing everyone asleep, she took the glass beside her which was half filled and sprinkled first over Kane then Diachi and finally Tyson. They wke up with eyes wide as they realized that they had slept!

"Hil, when ddi we sleep?" Tyson asked as he wiped his eys.

"I don't know."she said tensed and slowly as she was wondering if he knew what happened.

A few minutes later, Max and Mariam were gone out for some movie, Kai and kane along with Daichi were back to their home and Mariah and ray were still at home passing their time on couches when the hall cleared.

Hilary sighed and started leaving. Tyson did the same and he walked in the direction of his room.

The poor brunette was completely unaware of his brother's rages when she strode in her rom and saw him glaring at her with daggers.

* * *

 **So what do ya think? What's gona be Tala's reaction? Watch out in next chapter! Till then stay tuned! ;P**

* * *

 **Kai: Wheew, I felt like I was going to kill that little red head literally!**

 **Me: Huuh? (frights) Hey, pal, calm down!**

 **Hil: But...you know what, you are almost killing me in the next chapter.**

 **Me: uh(Gulps)**

 **Tyson: Whatever, I will there to embrace you if Tala does anything, I don't think there will be a problem.**

 **Me and Hilary: YEAH OF COURSE, THERE IS NOT JUST A PROBLEM, BUT A VERY BIG PROBLEM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Big Deal.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Hi my dear readers. Thanks a lot to Wingsofpegasus, Misty, Subha and Assu for reviewing. You guys are just great! Well, here is the next chapter. Before that let me tell you something. I am so happy that I m not going to attempt this Monday's exam. Lol! haahha! I can dedicate my time on fanfiction this weekend though thats gonna severely have some effect! :( XD**

 **Done with that, enjoy the two chapters at once!**

* * *

Hiromi was perplexed and a kind of fear grew inside her seeing her brother so fumed up with dragon claws above his head.

"Uh-" she sighed as her heart plummeted to the stomach.

The red head stood from the couch on which he was sitting and stormed towards his sister as his eyes glowed in anger that she found hard, quite unbearable to cope up with.

"What the hell you were doing downstairs!" he shouted as he held her wrist and nearly clenched. She was extremely frightened since she rarely saw this side of her brother. Usually he wasn't this angry or raged, he was like kind of use to bear her childish sisterly behavior.

"I-" she gasped in anxiety, as she realized that he must have encountered the little scene that made her turn florid. Nonetheless, she didn't feel that wrong or embarrassed, but now when he was critiquing her, she felt very scared.

"I told ya already to stay away from him!" he yelled as he glared at her, "Despite that, what the hell you were doing in that illegal proximity! How dare you do that! I just feel to slap you for this!" he nearly lifted his hand to fulfill what he declared but she kept her own hand on her face aiming to defend herself, he stopped and glared back," You have disobeyed the principles of our family! If I said this to mother, she sure will either kick you out of home or probably give you some starvation punishment!"

She felt her heart throb as his words intensified in its amplitude and intensity and her eyes got filled. She felt bad about it; she wasn't intending to do any such thing, it had accidently happened.

"I m not guilty!" she said as she nearly sobbed and he wasn't impervious to her reaction, rather he was more spiteful to storm with his words

"Oh, now you are pretending, wow! What a drama queen you are Hilary!" he tightened his grasp and nearly turned spiteful as he uttered his further words, "You are grown up now! You must need to have some maturity at least now and stay away from not only him but all guys! I swear if I encounter any such thing from next time, I will kill you alive!" With that done, he left her and walked off with thumbing treads outside.

She felt extremely sad about this. She badly wanted to make him realize and convince that she wasn't any girl who would stoop low and do something shameful, it was an accident, and the darkness had caused her misery. She sat on the floor and buried her head in her arms that she placed on the bed and started weeping bitterly.

 _Why? Why? Why? Why this has to happen, I didn't do anything wrong! Then why! Was it such a misdeed that I m cursed to death, it that's so then why do they take the pain of doing this. Oh don't worry, I still have my pocket knife to stab in my deepest veins and then I will live in peace! HAHAHA! Away from you all! I wish if I could do this without any fear! I hat e you all!_

The red head blader walked towards his cousin's room to revile him as well.

"Hey you Mr Granger!" he shouted. The blue haired champ wasn't focused at him, but when he heard him, he turned from his study table and frowned at him seeing his face.

"What's wrong?" he barely laughed.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell were you doing with my sister!"

"What? Me?" he pointed to himself and looked around if it was he who was being accused.

"YESS! I M SPEAKING TO YOU!" he shouted.

"What the 'hell' I have done?" he asked worriedly.

"I denounce and proscribe your so called fucking embrace to my sister downstairs in your shit gathering!"

"Excuse me! Please mind your language!" he yelled back fiercely, "First of all, I don't know what the 'embrace' you are talking about! Secondly, it was 'your' sister who clung me because the power was off and I don't know when I felt asleep and when I woke up, she was apart, so basically I don't have any idea about your 'fucking embrace' you are speaking, and please don't you dare tell that 'shit' to my friends. Say that to your sister if you like, but I can't tolerate that even a tad you telling that to my teammates!" he glared at him. The red head was dumbstruck. He never expected him to blow at him and of course he was rendered speechless as the realization dawned upon him that it was 'his' sister who had clung him because the power was cut off. He gasped and Tyson just walked past him.

"But still, I forgive you because you are elder, brother."

"Hilary, are you sti-" Salima was cut off when she saw her sister crying so badly. She ran to her and sat to her level and shook her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" her eyes widened as she saw her eyes bloodshot and drenched in tears. Hilary looked at her in misery and her nose was quite red.

"Wh-at happened?" she stuttered.

Without any word further, she hugged her and started bitterly crying. She hugged her back but was extremely confused and worried to the same extent as that.

"Hil, will you please tell me who had hurt you or what happened?" she asked worriedly. Of course she was envious of Hilary as she drew most of the attention of blunette but still she loved her as a sister and seeing her cry melted her heart.

* * *

"Oh, thank god, we are back." Kai sighed.

"Why are you thanking god? You are the one who brought back us and we are suppose to curse you and later complain the god!" kane muttered.

"Yeah, as if."

"What 'as if'?" Daichi interrogated.

"I m pretty sure god wouldn't have any time to listen to your notorious wishes or frivolous complaints!" Kai marked coolly.

"Mind your words Hiwatari!" a very familiar voice echoed, as she walked in the hallway with an extreme fragile face with a support in her hand and Voltaire aiding her as she walked. Finally she sat on the couch near him and the old man sat on his chair a bit far and watched them.

"Akira!" Kai cried in painful pitch as he went towards her and held her hand. She was immunologically driven sick, her health plummeting and her pale skin with faded complexion, darkened lips and the navy colored eyes that got filled. He stared at her in anxiety.

"Daichi, Kane, please go inside." Voltaire ordered. Both of them nodded and headed inside, of course they were innocent enough not to realize her pain.

"Grandfather, what happened to her?" the slate haired teen panicked.

The magenta haired girl sat with her eyes staring very hard at the glass panel behind the curtains and she refused to look at him though formerly he was holding her wrist, a bit, no, lot of tensed.

"She is over." Voltaire said as he stood up from the seat and waked away.

Kai tried shaking her hands and her face but she didn't move suddenly, he realized she passed away. He felt the slowing of her beats on her wrist and he nearly collapsed, his mental condition receiving a big shock and he gasped in despair and grief as he called her.

"Akira! Akira! Get up!" he feared and his eyes filled with horror of fear, "No! You can't leave us! You can't leave me!"

But sadly it was too late.

A little later, her uncle came along with the servant followed by Voltaire as they were getting ready for the burial ceremony. Kai couldn't believe he was fated to see this day in his life. He surely had a lot of attachment with her. He felt like a stupid as he stood there unable to do anything while they carried her dead body. He felt it like the worst day of his life encountering this dread tragedy.

Kane and Daichi walked out and seeing her carried like that, they were no longer innocent asking their elder cousin what was the matter. Rather they ran to her and held her tightly saying not to take her!

"Please leave my sis! She is not dead!"

"Yeah please leave her! Oh Akira, don't leave me! I promise I will bring all your chocolates and chips whenever you ask me!"Daichi cried bitterly.

Kai watched them with frozen expression as his body involuntarily and feebly titled against the wall in the state of his nervous and grievous state.


	8. Chapter 8

**No big Deal!**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Hilary was standing in her balcony as she was staring at the louds in the sky trying to appreciate the apple tree in her garden. She was barely attached to nature but sometimes she felt like they wouldn't harm in anyway like anyone could do. She was a little, no, very much down and despondent at his brother's outburst.

"Hilary!" she heard a voice.

 _Tyson…_ She realized and a bit anger evoked within her.

She didn't reply.

"Hilary! It's me! I am coming in." he said as he casually walked inside and stood beside her placing his elbow on the parapet wall.

"The weather is cool, isn't it?" he asked softly.

No reply.

He waited but when he saw her angry and disgusted facial mocking, he grew a bit worried.

"Hey what's the matter." He tried to sound normal.

"Why do you bother? Just get lost from her before I kick your ass!" she blurted as she shoved past him in her room. He gasped; a little shocked at her attitude and followed her inside.

'Hey, what happened? Why are speaking this way?"

"I don't bother to answer your question!"

"What!" he held her wrist lightly and shook it weakly yearning an answer, "Hey, that's not fair! I at least wanna know the reason for your anger!"

"Reason? REASON!" she raised her voice. She unhandled his grasp rudely and swiftly and folded her sleeves angrily, "So listen Mr Granger! What the hell you did to just now was freaking my brother and I wouldn't have been crying for past an hour if he dint scolded me for your stupid embrace downstairs!"

"What!" he was shocked, a he felt his heart rising at her outburst, he was kinda scared very much, "Hey Hil! How can you say that! You were the one who clung me in the first place!"

"And I didn't expect you to clung me back!" she shouted with her hands in air moving.

"That's not fair! Tala accused me the same and now you too? By the way, I don't remember holding you back, when I woke, I was apart." He said a bit in worried tone.

"But when I woke you were holding me like..Argh!" she screamed and nearly hit him on his shoulder. He moved back, a little hurt but continued convincing her.

"How can you think I would do something to you like that? Have I stooped that low?" he whined.

"I don't know nor I care!" she said as she began leaving her room and he quietly and very much annoyed yet worried followed her. She ignored him and strode out of the mansion and he was following her.

"Stop following me!" she bellowed. She held his ear and pleaded, "Hil, that's not my fault, please trust me dude!"

"I said leave me!" she said as she didn't faced him continued walking, while he continued trying his best efforts to make up with her.

"Oh come on, now, don't make me beg you! You are my only friend!" he said with whining expressions, actually exceedingly charming.

"Stop flirting already! You have lot of friends. Go and spend your day with Max or ray! Don't bother me!"

"Hey! I am saying, it's not my fault and if it's my fault also, then I'm very sorry, "he said as he crossed the road reaching on the other side of the footpath.

"Listen Tyson, I don't wanna hear anything, and you are irritating me so much, I would have rather punched you but I'm no longer interested to see your crap face even!"

"Whee!" he sighed, "Hey, I will bring you your favorite chocolate ferrorocher, whole pack, please forgive for the mistake I never made!" he said with last part little sarcastic.

""No need! I would rather go and buy it myself or ask Salima to bring for me!" she snapped, 'I would rather tell her everything so she teaches you a good lesson!

"Okay, tell her, but forgive after that!" he said pleading.

"ARGG! Go away! You are so stubborn!" she said as she crashed with someone

It was the notorious gang she was speaking in the morning. A boy standing in front smirked at her as she looked at him in disgust. By this time, Tyson was not around, he somewhere got missing.

"What a bastard like you want!" she snapped.

"Oh so you actually dared to say me a bastard, you freaky bitch!" he said as his teeth snarled and the other guy smirked beating around her shoulder teasing her in his stupid mannerless low attitude.

Hilary shivered and looked aside.

"So, what you think we are gonna bear your insults like this?"

"I don't care about that you pervert! Get lost before I slap you!" she slapped hard on his cheek and he bent downward with his shocked eyes The other guy grasped her neck and punched her and she tried to retort back but it was hard, she gave him a back kick that nearly strained her joint and moved away. However as she was about to escape, another appeared along with the first injured one and they clung her hair that terribly hurt her!

"You fucktard monster! Get away!" she shouted

Though she could have given him a good slap back and get untangled, she never needed to do that the both of them fell down abruptly after they seemed to receive a punch from back, rather a kick.

It revealed the blunette.

Hilary gasped a bit.

They didn't have any fight, he just stared at the like how he would beat them up like he did in the morning. Actually, they were mocking Hilary in the morning and he put up a good fight that made them more furious. They stood and glared back.

'What do you thought? That you could attack her when I'm not around?" he snarled.

"Why do you bother about your cousin so much!" one of them shouted.

"Well, I'm always there for her and she is just not my cousin, she is more than that and I can't stand anyone irritating her! NEVER! You better take back your bitchy attitude and don't ever show your ass again in front of me and my cousin before I make chopped meat of you in no time!"

"Tyson…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry Hil, they won't bother you if they have some sense in their heads!"

"I will show you next time." Uttered one of them as they turned to walk away.

"I will deal then." He smirked, "It's no big deal anyway."

Hilary gazed at him with fixed and shocked eyes as he said those words. He walked to her and held her shoulders and looked at her eyes. She bent her head backwards so that she could gaze at his eyes as she was a bit taller than her.

"I would never do anything wrong or down with you, never! Nor I would allow anyone to do such a thing with you, at least till I'm there!" he said and left her shoulder walking past her. She looked speechless and she realized that she let her anger of her brother at him though it wasn't his fault at all.

"Tyson, wait for me!" she cried as she ran to catch him. He turned and she punched him on head, "Hey! What was for that!" he asked.

"You forgot to say them that I care for you too just like you do you stupid!" she asserted as he hugged him and he nearly moved back about to fall. His hands were still in air trying to balance them.

"Oh" he exclaimed, "Next time sure darling"

She moved back and chortled as she nudged his arm and they walked to mansion.

"I'm gonna make a complain about this to your mom!" he said.

"Sure." She assured though she wasn't sure if it would work out.

* * *

Kai sat in corner of his room contemplating about the most tragic situation he has just been through. Before he could continue it further, someone showed up.

"Kai!" It was Voltaire. He didn't look up as if he was dumb.

"Kai, I have something important to talk to you." He said as he took a seat on the couch ha and beckoned him to sit up. He got and took his eat on his bed.

"You are eligible now for getting married and within no time this will be happening. I suppose you are already aware of this. This is not the first time I am speaking and as soon as I find someone suitable for you, you are there."

Kai raised his eyebrows in annoy and anger. _Why he is still after me? I feel to inform about this to police and make this old freak arrest for planning child marriage! Seriously I wonder how grandma would have bore him? He might have killed her with his reckless and inhumane nature! Bloody!_

"I assume you have listened me!" he said as he began to leave. Kai sighed as he left and he looked about of the window seeing his other two cousins sitting so sad in the garden and looking so down.

"I can't lose them; I will make sure they forget this grief. Kane Diachi, I promise, I will always be a good cousin and never let you know the absence of Akira..." he said to himself.

* * *

Tyson and Hilary headed to their mansion and landed in Hilary's room as they chortled about a short argument they witnessed between Salima and tala. Salima was chiding him because he had scolded Hilary and he was trying to protect himself, when they saw them together, tala didn't raged, instead he smiled sarcastically and told them to go up.

"See, someone is defending us." Tyson chuckled.

"Lol Tys, O m sure Tala will never shout at me!" Hilary giggled.

"So..." Tyson began as he tossed his blade, "Shall we try practicing that disgusting scene one more time."

"Huh?" she looked at him in shock. But then she looked down and nodded, "I guess we should give it a try."

"Just lie down here" he pointed to the bed, "I will give you a quick kiss and everything's done" he winked.

She felt her heart jump up and down

* * *

 **Done for now! Get ready for some romance in next chapter! The tragedy is still not around anyway. Please leave some sweet reviews for me! A one shot recommended for tyhil fans for their pleasure- "Missing Textbook and established Relationships" by Artemis Luna. Take care and bye bye!**

* * *

 **Hilary: Haha, I can't believe that Tala is being scolded.**

 **Me: Yes dear because I have asked Salma about to do that.**

 **Tyson and Hilary: You did?**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **Kai: Get back Akira or else I will ask Kane to mock your shower.**

 **Me: (gulps) Why are you angry? Don't worry, you will calm down as soon as Volatire gets some sweet girl for you.**

 **Kai: Hmph!**

 **Tyson, Hilary and Me: HAHHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Big Deal**

 **By: CuteTyhil**

* * *

 **Hi there sweeties! Here's the next chapter! A little quicker! Isn't it? Well a little warning: This chapter include some intimate scenes, so if you feel like uncomfortable with reading it, then don''t. Please decide that for yourself! Other than that, thanks a plenty to Assu, Misty and Subha for their reviews!**

* * *

She stared at him with little eyes wide as he uttered those words while the champ chuckled lightly as he gazed back. He sighed and held her shoulder lightly and smiling at her,

"I –I don-t know if this is right Tys." She stuttered and he looked at her in an attempt to calm her down as quicker and nicer possible.

"Hmm." She laid on her bed quite straight and her back a little uneasy with the fact she know that what's gonna happen. She looked at him in sort of a little fear and a feeling of uneasiness. She was lying on the edge of her beret and glancing here and there frantically and timidly as she was quite apprehensive.

He sat down at his knees near her on the smooth tiled floor and bent slightly towards her as she closed her eyes tightly. The scene was this way:

He slightly opened his mouth that was going to stroke hers, and the moment was quite sweetly flowing when his ears stood up.

"Huh?" there was a voice. Both of them swiftly woke up and stared at the intruder who happened to be their sweetest sister. She was staring at them in shock and sorta incredible eyes.

"What were you two doing?" she said a little stuttering, great astonishment and pointing them with her index finger.

"Ohhh, it was nothing!" Hilary waved her hands and approached her.

"Oh, sis, please don't get us wrong." Tyson explained frantically tensed up.

"See, we gotta play in our insti-"

"And we have these roles of prince and princess in the snow white'"

"Yes, yes, its like that! Nothing wrong!"

They explained quickly one after the other making her a little confused and gaze at them swiftly from one to other.

"Wheew, okay then. If it's like that, then continue, have a good practice!" she smiled as she waved her hand in adieu and they sighed unbelievably.

"Oh, that was a close one." Tyson sweatdroped.

Hilary held her head in her hands and did the same, "I m glad it wasn't Tala!"

"Hey, don't say the things that will bring damn to us!"

"Hmm, well I m just saying!" Hilary shrugged.

A minute later, they were back to their original positions and the blunette gulped as he was about to…

Nonetheless, as he leant curtailing the distances and inducing the proximity, he could sense her troubled breaths and he quite slowed down as he gently brushed his lips over hers and she felt initially herself throb that was eventually calmed down by soft beatings. He continued stroking not realizing that it wasn't even the actual part of the play. Of course, it surely wasn't this longer. She did the same craving for more and more and she rather had wrapped her hands around his neck not wanting him to retreat. Time seemed to stop as they caressed each other and only parted when felt the need to breathe like humans do. He moved back and she gently got up now sitting on her bed and gazing at him.

"What was that Tys?" she asked him looking down, unknown to herself about the intimate interaction they have been just through. He shrugged and rubbed his head staring away, trying to be normal. She stood up and unlocked the door, and beckoned him to leave. She was still looking at the floor.

"Hmm..' he sighed as he began to leave and she felt very despondent about it. She couldn't understand the sudden gushing emotions she was always afraid to have. He stopped before leaving and turned to her. He walked towards her until she was pinned to the wall and gazed with pure lust and zeal.

"I like you Hil, I like you." He said caressing her cheek. She gasped as she looked down.

"Why? Why do you like me?" she asked almost her heart hammering wildest.

"Because I do, because I feel I can't stay apart from you and now I'm in so love with you!" he explained very quickly and very loudly. "If you want me to prove it, then I will repeat what I just did once more."

She quickly eyed him in gasped mouth till her eyes shone.

"Oh please trust me!" he sighed.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he panicked a little as he stroke her cheeks gently.

She didn't reply and continued sniffing.

"Hey, if you don't feel alright, I will not force you, I promise, I won't say this to anyone!"

"Its not that Tyson!" she sobbed

"Then what is it?"

She let another sob before mumbling clear, "Because you didn't said me before!"

"So, I m saying it now, does it matter?"

"No no! It doesn't matter, nothing matters!" she whimpered before she tightly hugged him her fingers almost holding his jacket rather tight and passionately. His eyes widened as he heard those words and he embraced her back.

* * *

"Daichi, stop crying already, I said you already I can't see you crying!" Voltaire uttered. Daichi groaned as he jumped over him and hugged him crying even louder. The old man was patient enough to embrace him back despite his cries that would impair any one's ears.

"Now stop crying. Shsshhh. I m here, Shssshh." He caressed him. Kai encountered the little scene and sighed.

"Come on daichi! Don't you want to beat me in the battle pretty tough?" he asked softly.

The little boy turned and smiled back in tears and ran towards and they held together their hands as they strode out. Kane joined them in their way and the three boys without any trouble, heartily battled. They really enjoyed the friendly battle and it was the source of comfort they were suddenly deprived off.

The next day was filled with the same routine. Kane playing with Kai's shower, Daichi chasing after Kai's scarf and Voltaire a little coughing at the messes they were creating. He seemed to be numb towards Akira's death but deep inside he had the pain of losing her granddaughter. Kai went to his garden shortly after lunch and sat down contemplating. He remembered, the last time he did, he was thinking about Akira, but now she was no more. He sighed painfully.

* * *

Tyson and Hilary seemed to be quite happy after their little confession and it didn't take more time for Salima to guess it. Nonetheless, she laughed at them heartily and cheered them, encouraging them to hold on and continue their nascent relation. She initially felt her heart broken, she was lost against her love to her own sister and that hurt her. To some extent she had an envious feeling deep inside but she felt helpless about it. So she thought simply to let go. Sometimes she felt like out bursting at Hilary but her kind and in depth hopeful attitude towards Salima made her resist from the outburst.

They grew closer, spending more time with each other trying to be casual and staying away her mother and brother. Salima supported.

On a fine cloudy afternoon, Hilary was completing her homework when she was feeling a sudden zeal of meeting him and yet she stubbornly stuck completing the work first promising very minute to meet him after she was done. The trigonometry was like left hand's game for her, but somehow it was taking longer. After a complete hour, she stood up finally glad she was done and chuckling to herself as she was about to go, but before she would go out, she saw him coming in her room. She was a bit surprised yet her joys had no bounds, He smiled as he walked towards her and put his arms around neck and she did the same.

'How come you know I was about to meet you?" she chuckled.

"Lol, I didn't know, I read your mind!" he smirked. She smiled as she beckoned him downstairs. He nodded and it was time for their plan. She ran downstairs chirpily and strolled in the hall. There was some guest in the hall and her mother was getting some tea for them.

"Mom, can we play inside the library, please?" she asked sweetly, almost happy. Till now, she had some idea that this tone of her hers made her mother less harsh on her. She nodded and Tyson followed her.

"Hey wait for me you loud mouth!" Tyson pretended.

Hilary's mother raised an eyebrow as only both of them went inside but Hilary immediately handled the situation before it aroused any doubts in the woman's mind.

"Daichi! You will miss the game! Hurry up!" Hilary cried. Daichi had visited them. Well, he actually didn't by him, Hilary had asked him.

"Coming! Wait for me!"

They entered inside and locked the room. Tyson and Hilary sighed, looking at each other with chuckled faces.

"Hey! What about the game?" Diachi asked.

"No game!" Hilary laughed.

'What?" Daichi asked.

"Calm down, give it him Hil!" Tyson answered.

"Listen, we have some impatient important conversation that is to be done for which you are ineligible, so take this ferrorochers and get inside that wardrobe!" Hilary smiled playfully and she handled a full pack of ferrorocher.

"Chocolate?" Diachi licked his lips as he took them like he was hypnotized and disappeared in wardrobe. She locked from outside for safety .

"My idea wasn't bad." Tyson smirked.

She smiled and he pinned her to the wall before beginning their playful chuckling. She enjoyed actually like he wrapped one hand around her neck and other thumping to the wall.

"Ah finally." She sighed gleeful.

He began brushing her throat playfully as she giggled and slightly turn her head and he continued caressing her with his lips all over her neck and slowly heading to her lips.

"Oh come on stop now." She said frowning.

"Aww, we don't get so many chances, so will you please keep your mouth shut and let me do my duty?" he said asserting his tone.

"Calling it duty?" she giggled.

"Well, you see this –" he pointed her, "this future Hilary Granger needs to have some idea about me."

"Tyson… you are such a –" she said softly but was cut off when he bit her lip softly making her vibrate swiftly. He backed and chortled.

"Ah, that hurts!" she softly punched him on his head and placing her head on his chest gently listening to his soft beats.

"Can you hear them?' he asked

"No! I can listen them."

"Either way is fine babe."

He sighed and stroked her hairs behind her ears.

"Open up! Open up before I die!"

"Ah!" he backed off and quickly opened the door of wardrobe and it revealed a Daichi with mouth and cheeks full of chocolate who was panting.

"I guess, " he breathed harder, 'you are done with your conversation!"

"Oh yeah, "Hilary said as she opened the door and they walked off.

The gest was gone and her mother appeared and it was just Hilary at the scene.

"Hilary, would you bring some vegetables for me darling?" her mother mistakenly used the soft language like she often did to Salima.

"Oh sure mom!" she cried as she took the basket and the list before rushing out.

This was the calm before the storm. The calmest calm, till now without harm.

* * *

 **I m preparing the aura for tragedy, stay tuned for the next chapter. This story is so easy to write, just like, "Kai's Revenge". ^_^ Review!**

* * *

 **Hilary: Would you just stop gazing my eyes Tyson?**

 **Tyson: How can I do that when Simy had used some powerful influence like magic that my eyes cant deviate from you!**

 **Me: Stop lying!**

 **Daichi: Not only Tyson, but Hilary too is a cute liar!**

 **Me: Whatever they might be, liars or lovers, they _are_ _cute_ , aren't they?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beyblade**

 **No big Deal**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Hi Guys! Well, I don't have much to say except that here's the next chapter! And if you want to know about any songs that I'm mentioning here, just tell me in your reviews or PM me. And thanks to Assu, Misty and Subha for reviewing. As long as you guys are reading, I am glad to continue this! :D**

* * *

Hilary plugged in her earphones before heading with the basket. Tyson smiled at her and she returned before strolling out.

"I know you are mine…" she sweetly serenaded almost dancing round and round.

Tyson walked upstairs and headed to his room, carefully counting his yens. Seriously these two were so similar, Tyson too took out his speakers, locked the room, and played " No promises ". He was lately listening to it.

Hilary reached the vegetable shop and she plugged off her earphones and took out her list. She was wondering if she could pick the best of them.

* * *

Daichi had returned home and he was having his playful time when Voltaire called him.

"Coming Grandpa!" he uttered.

"Daichi, will you accompany me?"

"Sure, are we going to some shopping?" Daichi lit up.

"Haha, no, just for a walk…" the old man smiled, "It will be a bit refreshing I guess."

"sure."

They walked down the silent lanes of Tokyo, taking the advantage of the cool atmosphere and finally heading towards the places of crowds and all.

"Well, I thought you don't like these places." Daichi uttered.

"Oh, it's not like that,I may come here sometimes.." Voltaire sighed. Soon they were caught in some crowds and they moved subtly and quickly out of them. It was funny how they crashed with bicycles, Voltaire once got hit by it and he fell on his knees slight gasping in pain.

"Granpa?" Daichi asked, "I hope you are alright."

"Yes."

"Oh, I m so sorry." A voice said, "I think its my mistake., I shouldn't have walked so fast so that bicycle could have altered its route.

Daichi gasped seeing her.

"Oh hi daichi" she said.

"Hi!" Daichi waved a hand smiling.

"Oh, you both know each other?" volatiare asked

"sorta." Hilary chuckled without any reason. Voltaire gazed at her in some expression, as if reading her and he was somewhat dumbstruck seeing her.

"You are such a good girl helping your parents." Volatire marked.

"Oh! Its not like that, grandpa." She addressed smiling.

"So, where do you live?" the old man asked with a sweet face.

"Oh, I live at Tyson's place, I m his cousin." She said lifting up her basket a little rigid.

"Tyson, kai's teammate?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, see you soon sweet child." Voltaire smirked while Hilary waved goodbye as she walked.

 _She is perfect. Where in this entire world a girl could be such an obedient and sweet one? Hold on Grandson, she is yours._

"Grandpa, shall we head back?"

"Okay grandson."

"Wheew."

"daichi, she is sweet, isn't it?"

"Haha, she is very…something.." daichi rubbed his head.

"I am sure that something is very good."

* * *

Hilary headed back and handed her mother with fruits.

"Here it is mama." She smiled.

"Okay." She took it, "Call Sis downstairs."

"Okay!"

She climbed upstairs and like she was, she saw Tyson heading downstairs,

"Pleasant surprise, love" she commented briefly and climbed up.

He just smiled back and climbed downstairs.

"Salima, mama is calling ya downstairs."Hilary said with a bright face.

"Calm down." Salima chuckled, "Why are you so excited?"

"Hahah, nothing new…" she rubed her head flushing cutely.

"Of course, old Tyson with new love." Salima softly

"where would I find a sweet sister like you in this world?"

"Right in this room."

"I know sis!" she hugged her softly and briefly before she headed down.

 _ **Looking at you, holding my breath**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For once in my life, I'm scared to death**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm taking a chance, letting you inside**_

She had her dinner while Tyson was out buying some stuff and and she waited for him at the table eating as late as she can but he din't show up, so she left and then laid on her bed waiting for Tala.

She was about to sleep, almost yawning when Tala showed and she looked at hi abruptly.

"Please switch off the lights soon."

"Hmm." Tala checked his closet, taking out his PJs and night shirt, "So, did mama spoke to you?"

"About what?" Hilary yawned.

 _Seems she is unaware._

"Nothing."

"Okay..." she drifted in her sleep. Tala sighed and affectionately placed her head properly on the pillow and covered the sheets on her.

* * *

"What?" kai froze almost as if to death.

"I m not asking your opinion. This is just a news."

"But'"

Voltaire left without speaking further with last words, " Its just after three days, so be mentally prepared."

"But, w-why?"

"No more questions."

 _Why so soon? How can he do this to me?I just cant take this._ Kai sighed painfully and almost fell on the ground. _I cant marry this early. I have never thought about this side of life, so why so sudden when I m not prepared and...Hilary? I barely know her. She is Tyson's cousin. How am I suppose to deal this with. I can't run off because I have no place to go. Oh my! Fuck this life, feh!_

* * *

"Aww, you look so sweet when you are angry." Tyson teased.

"shut up." She punched, "I told you not to do that."

"Hahaha." He laughed more, seeing her face having ice cream.

"Now its your duty to get the tissues!"

"here I have them Hil." He handed her.

She wiped it and threw the tissue balls on him, which he caught sheepishly. He stared at her for some reason.

"Huh?"

**He leaned towards her and put a hand behind her neck pulling a little swiftly and licked her lip's side, and moved back quickly.

"Cant afford to waste any ice cream" he smirked.

She blushed with at lest ten shades of red before punching him on his head softly.

"Stupid, as if the whole world is deprived of ice cream!"

"Of coarse, not everyone has access to the ice cream I licked"

"Hmph!"**

"Come on, I was just kidding!"

"Why do you kid when you know I get angry?"

"I got that right!" he giggled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed sarcastically, 'I remember now, I have got some rights too!" she said as she began to punch him but he dodged smiling at her before running.

"Tyson wait!" she cried as she ran after him.

Tyson was clever enough to run out of the mansion before she could find him and she searched him but then she realized, 'That idiot! He ran so so fast!'

* * *

"I m not going to become prey of your stupid wish! I m never! Never going to marry Hilary!"Kai shouted at his grandfather who was staring at him with sharp eyes as he listened him.

"I didn't ask you, this it's an order, you have to do it no matter what."

"Hmmmph! I can't marry to my friend's cousin when I don't even know her!"

"And why you don't know her, well, let me introduce her to you then." Voltaire smirked and Kai's anger rose, "Her name is Hilary and she is a very gentle, kind, obedient and hardworking girl. Is that more than enough for you?"

"I m not going to do this even if I have to leave my home."

"Oh, so you are planning to run away…" Voltaire raised his eyebrow.

"I will, if you don't stop this."

"Then run, who is stopping you? Shall I say the guards not to stop you? Well then I will do that job for you but where will you run? Got some house? I don't remember yet."

"I can stay wherever I like, not here."

"Where will you stay? Oh, don't say if you don't want, but leave this home quick or else I will kick you out without any anything."

"Hnnn." Kai grunted.

"So, you have a minute to decide."

* * *

"Nice tea aunt Tach." Salima smiled.

"Hmm." The brunette was thinking something deep.

"Ah?" Salima looked at her, "Is everything alright?"

"Hmn?" she said as she broke from the trance, "Yes, its just…"

"You can say me, I will help you." Salima smiled.

"Salima, today a few hours before, Kai's grandfather called me and he told me to meet him."

"Oh? Then?"

"He has offered a proposal for Hilary."

"Hilary? You mean with Kai?" she asked with shocked eyes.

"Yes, you are right." She sighed.

"So, what you have said?"

"I dint reply but I am gonna accept most probably, what do you say in this?"

Salima was in utter shock and blowed by the sudden unexpected news.

"I-I d-don't know. Kai and Hilary? Never though that way momma."

"Hmm, even I m confused a little, but I do agree that kai is a descent guy and Hilary can stay there, anyway she is eligible to leave this house now."

"Oh! But…" _How can this be happening? Hilary will be dead at this news! She is Tyson's now, she can never accept Kai. What am I suppose to say? Should I say her about their relation or should I say no._

"You were saying something?"

"Huh, yeah, I think-" she stopped abruptly as a though passed her mind, _But this is the only way Tyson and Hilary can be apart and this way she can be removed from my life and Tyson's. And then…Tyson can never be her's._

"I think its pefect idea mummy!"

"Hmm." She smiled, "That's all, I m going to accept it now for sure."

She stood up and walked out while the black haired blader smirked.

* * *

 **So, uhmn, what are you thinking? Are you surprised? Shocked? Feeling like betrayal? Well, you see, I actually even wrote a tragic song featuring this and I will write that in next chapter. Just review quick and I update within few days!**

* * *

 **Kai: My head is whirling. Please stop this.**

 **Me: Hmm, I hope everything will be fine.**

 **Tala: I m leaving for US tomorrow, take care of my sis.**

 **Me: Sure, my head aches too at this, lets just close up this conversation quick.**

 **Daichi: Well, I m always there to lighten up here!**

 **Kai: Which is why I m sure her head is aching**

 **Daichi: Oh, I thought she was suffering from your unpleasant face**

 **Me: If you both don't stop, I can't complete this story.**

 **Kai and Daichi: Alright, we will shut our mouths!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beyblade**

 **By: Cutetyhil**

 **No big deal**

* * *

 **Hi! Here's the next chapter as I promised!A little early? Hahha! Now, you can read peacefully! Happy? XP Thanks to Assu, Misty, Subha and WingsOfPegesus for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter :11**

* * *

 _Next night:_

"You and Hilary? Is this joke?" Daichi laughed.

"I know Daichi." Kai sighed.

"Hahaha, I can daily visit Tyson if you marry her, please do this for me." Daichi guffawed

"Daichi, I'm serious, please help me out."

"Oh, sorry, but what can I do?" Daichi crossed his fingers.

"Kai, calm down brother, why are you so against this marriage?" Kane asked.

"I don't wanna marry her."

"Why? You don't like Hilary?"

"It's not like that, I don't even know her." He sighed.

"Come on dude, let me say you, she is really a kind girl, even I have noticed that, I'm sure she will prove to be a good partner."

"Hope so."

"Well then cheer up, you already agreed, no backing off, just talk to her and know her more." Kane assured.

"I hope this works." Kai sighed.

* * *

Tyson sighed as he entered the mansion quietly a little late but still he had the spare keys, the lights were switched off and Tyson got a little high as the soft wind stroke him through the large panels. He was mumbling, " _Sobering in somber, loving you even harder…"_

He tiptoed to the stairs and headed to Hilary's' room in the late night with the bliss that tala has left today for US.

"Hil-Hil-Hilary…" he chanted, "Open the door, " he was nearly singing, "It's me darling." He knocked softly.

To his surprise, the door was open and he slipped instantaneously to find his cousin sitting in dark corner.

He frowned and gaped as he looked her, nevertheless he walked towards her and saw her crumbled body rolled up in a ball.

"Hil, what happened?" he asked almost panicked.

She lifted her red face which had been ruined badly by tears and she hiccupped almost as she sobbed wrapping her legs harder.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He sat down to her level and shook her.

"I don't wanna go Tyson, I don't" he looked around and immediately stood up and closed the door locking it.

"Now tell me everything."

She continued crying and he got more worried.

"Why are you crying Hil, please say something." He cupped her face rubbing the tears.

She hugged him softly as she began sobbing on his shoulder.

"Momma" she said in breaks as she broke down in deep breaths of sobbing.

"Yeah, what she said?" he asked listening and making her feel comfortable.

"Ka-ai." She choked, "they are making me marry him Tyson!" she sobbed bitterly.

He gasped in utter shock and dismay. His mind froze suddenly and his skin nearly turned white.

"I don't wanna leave you! Please stop this Tyson! Please stop this! Don't let this happen!"

He felt silent as his mind slumbered in the shock.

"Tyson! Tyson" she shook him and looked at his eyes which were numb and he was foreboding the worst.

"Huh?" he broke from the chain of his thoughts and glanced at her shattered hoped face, "I-I d-don't know. I just can't believe this is happening!' he raised his pitch nearing the end.

"I-I will die Tyson, I will die but I can never do this."

"W-when did this happen?" he stuttered.

"Today, "she rubbed her tears and explained courageously, "Moma was quite happy and she was behaving quite nice with me and after you had gone, lately, she called me and informed me about this hell!" she snarled.

"What did you say?" he spoke with his eyes hinted in curiosity and fear and slight dismayed lips.

"I couldn't say anything, she was so happy and looked at me like I m happy as well."

"I-It means you dint opposed?" Tyson gaped in shock.

"I didn't say anything." She whimpered, "I just smiled sadly which I don't even remember and she assumed like I accepted. What should I do?"

"D-Don't worry." He said frantically, but suddenly picked the courage, "I will talk to your mom!"

* * *

"Can't believe you will be kicked out of this house!" Daichi giggled.

"I m not being kicked, I will be staying her with her."

"Huh? Why? Won't you leave after marrying?"

"Ask that to grandpa." Kai smirked.

"Well, Daichi, we will have a sweet sister in law who will keep him upright!" Kane chortled.

"Shut up, we-we- aren't m-married yet!" Kai flushed involuntarily.

"A-Aww" Kane marked embarrassing him, "So you can even blush?"

"Stop!"

"Muhhahahha" they guffawed wildly.

"Well, if you want to lie here laughing, I m heading for the shopping myself."

"But your money, isn't that with us?" Kane smirked.

Kai gave a frantic sweatdrop of defeat.

* * *

"But you just can't do this with her!" the blunette shouted.

"Why not? What right you got to say in her matters?" the brunette marked coolly ready to berate him very soon.

"I-I m her brother and there's no way she is ever gonna marry a guy who is not suitable for her!"

"What do you know Mr Granger?" the brunette spited as she placed a cup on the platform.

"I m his teammate and I know him better than anyone does here." He marked in a low stern voice.

"So?"

"Huh?" he was caught off guard.

"Tala is her brother." She said very sharply" and he has no objection with his either. Moreover you are too young to indulge in this matters, I hope you understand because I don't want to torture you in front of your father." She said with lot of hatred in her eyes.

Tyson grunted firmly, yet his eyes stared at the women filled with anger of defeat. She looked back the same way except that she had the nasty triumph.

"And what if she rejects this? Would you force her?" he asked with narrow eyes and sharp words.

"Well, she hasn't rejected this, rather she is glad and even if she does oppose, she actually don't have any choice except to accept it. And you better not impede in her matters anymore! Rather, you start thinking of your own!"

"Huh?" he gaped in utter blow, "W-What's that supposed to mean."

"It means your family elders have decided to get rid of you too, but unfortunately you will be staying here."

"W-What?' he said as his voice plummeted dripped in stupefaction.

"She's none other than your own cousin." She marked staring in malice.

"S-Salima?" he stuttered incredibly befuddled.

* * *

 _Has god become so merciless on me? Has he forgotten that I had trust in him always? How can he do this to me? How can he take me so down? I feel like getting vanished or run away from here till I die, till I m no more, till I m numb to this afflicted life. How can this happen? How can we be separated when we cant live without each other?_

She contemplated in grief as she sat on the parapet wall of her balcony not caring about the height at which she was situated currently. With her back leaning against the side wall and her legs wrapped by her arms.

She looked down for once, glancing the people and the depth.

 _Is this depth enough for me to die if I slip? Or will I survive?_

She leaned her orbs a little downwards on her threatening side peering something, utterly uncaring and unaware about her minacious position.

"Hilary!"

She looked back towards her room when she heard the voice and she stumbled down safely on the safer side at the electrified voice.

"You there?"

It was Tyson. Fortunately, he didn't see her or lese she was for sure going to have listened a good scolding and perhaps some beatings from him.

"I'm here." She pretended like she was sitting on the floor as she got up.

Tears made their way automatically as she heard his voice. It was because firstly it reminded her of the pain that they will be separated forever and the next thing was the fear if he had encountered her sitting there.

He was accompanied by Salima. They strode in and she took her seat on her bed while salima sat beside her. Tyson stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in stress and his chain lifted so that he stared at the ceiling.

The silence continued and none of them spoke anything. He had gathered them so that he could have some talk, but the air grew thicker and as the seconds passed the sounded the fan whirling became quite intense.

"well..." Salima started.

"Will anyone say me, why are my family members behind me aiming me to kill me?" Hilary said softly in a maffled tone with her red eyes.

Tyson looked at her very worriedly and like his heart started to beat him when he saw her in so downtrodden state.

"Dear, nobody wants to kill you. They want your wellbeing." Salima said softly stroking the brunette hair.

"Then say them Salima!" she let a erupted wild cry, "I'm not happy with this!" she started sobbing wildly.

"Hil Calm down! We are not here to make you cry!" Salima assured while Tyson felt utterly dismayed.

Hilary was informed already about Tyson's and Salima's marriage and her reaction was that of utter shock. She was about to collapse if Tyson wasn't there. He himself couldn't believe that his own family was doing this to both of they never considered that it was Salima's fault but they were trying to seek her help since Hilary's mother would listen her.

"I-I can't! I c-can't do this" she stared crying, "Please stop this Salima, please stop this." She increased her amplitude of sobs.

"Tyson, close the door." Salima said eyeing Tyson as she embraced Hilary to calm her down.

He nodded.

He stood there looking down with his eyes covered in dark bangs of navy hair and pure darkness od dismay. He clenched his fists and said firmly,

"D-Don't cry Hil, d-don't cry."

She was deeply buried in her sister's shoulder and though she heard him, she wouldn't say anything.

"Salima, please do something." Tyson said looking at her with stern hurtful eyes. She looked at him with wide eyes, he never used her name, it's always sis, Hilary barely used it but she knew that too well.

"What can I do?" she said dejected, "Momma will scold me if I say anything. I was shocked the same way when this happened. " Of course she lied.

Salima knew too well that her aunt will think of Tyson after Hilary and she was sure that she would choose her so that is why she let Hilary go with Kai. That was her witty plan at the sudden moment. Tyson badly wanted to speak the black haired girl that it wasn't possible for him to accept this relation with her to whom he never thought this way, the way he treated her was always sisterly love and not the kind of love eh had built for Hilary. It wants possible for him to even think about that way, but talking now about this in front of Hilary would only worsen up the situation and he dint want to make Hilary more disappointed than she already was. But when he said her to do something, he meant both the ways- to stop Hilary's marriage with Kai and theirs's as well. That was the pin point.

"I'm sorry Tyson and Hilary but there's nothing I can do. There's no point in even trying." She said sadly, "I feel extremely sad that we don't have any choice except to accept this."

With that she stood up and walked out, leaving the two crestfallen lovers alone.

* * *

 **Okay guys this is it! Arghh! Why mothers can't understand us sometimes! Hmph! I said I will be writing a song in this chapter but fortunately there is a way to go. That will be in the next chapter :D**

* * *

 **Me: Sorry Hils! Don't cry!**

 **Daichi: hey, why are you crying sister in law? See, you wil be very happy! I know Kai is so unplesant but I will always make you laugh.**

 **Kai:Better shut your mouth.**

 **Me:Hmm**

 **Kai; Is she crying because she doesn't want to leave her house, Simy?**

 **Me:Ah, (sweatdrops) its somewhat like that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyblade**

 **By: Cutetyhil**

 **No big Deal.**

* * *

 **Hiya! Here, I'm here again! Thankyou my dearies for the reviews! Yep, Salima has got red hair, not black ones! Thank you! Next chappie! Hope you are happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"Yep, I'm already busy in the preparations Mr Voltaire."

"Oh same here, Mrs. Tachibana. Kai is very glad about this marriage; I hope they get along soon." The old man said as he sipped the tea.

"I hope the same." The brunette lady smiled," There's just today and everything will be changed from tomorrow." She sighed.

"Yes, now that they will be together, they will face the life's struggles and tests courageously."

"Sure." She agreed. "Hilary is equally happy."

"Well then, I am sure Tyson is happy as well. This is going to be a busy weekend for sure."

"Yeah, " she sighed, "Two marriages together, almost."

After the conversation was done, the old man bid them adieu and went to his home. The older brunette had no idea about her daughter, what she assumed was that everyone are happy except Tyson and when he is pretending that he is alright, trying to get over with every freaky thing that's just happening. Hilary's mother took both the girls for shopping and made them buy whatever they liked. While Salima joys had no bound and she was like up in seventh sky, with the perception that her wish coming true, getting married to the guy she always wanted, Hilary dint have any idea about her, who was utterly responsible about the mess the brunette was in. She just walked palely with her eyes down the entire mall, buying nothing. She was lost in her deep thoughts that she want ready to believe or accept.

"Wheew, finally back to home." Salima sighed as she bumped into the sofa.

"Yeah, that was a tedious one!" the older brunette marled, "Hmn, Hilary, didn't you enjoyed?"

"Hn," she broke from her chain of thoughts, "Yeah, of course I did." She said eyeing her mother.

"Well, now this is the last day of yours in this house, aren't you upset?"

Hilary smiled like she was so sad and she was helpless about it. Of course she was, but the matter was rather reverse.

"I know, you are so stressed, new home, new life but I ensure Kai will prove to be a very good husband to you and you try to be a good girl as well."

She nodded, looking down.

"Well then Hils, let's go at some ice cream parlor!" Salima suggested, almost happy. Hilary didn't notice how happy she was though she should have been equally sad as they were if she was equally grieved like them.

"Uh, no Sal, I'm tired, I will rest in my room." Hilary said sighing.

"Oh come on, nothing matters, today is your last day," she said the last part a little spitefully that wasn't noticed.

"Okay, I will go to beach." Hilary smiled weakly.

"Good, then you stay there, I will bring ice creams for us there."

She nodded and the girls walked off. The older lady smiled seeing the cousins together.

She didn't go to beach, instead she went to riverside, not minding how her cousin would be angry but that isn't matter, she went near by the river and stood leaning against the wall of the dam that was adjacent. Oh that wasn't any harmful side. She stood with her arms sadly crossed and staring at the cold grains of the night that were silent. She could hear the backwashes of the river the swirling, the bellows. She felt calm but it was soothing enough for her again inside.

Tyson was there too. He stood a little far way from her, both acknowledging each other's' presence for sure. He stood staring at the river and similarly thinking deep. About her, about them.

Minutes passed, they dint talk to each other, simply stared at the grains and the river respectively. After the dead silence that appeared, he begun,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?' she said without looking at him.

"I couldn't stop it."

"Does your sorry change anything?" she asked bitterly.

"No, sadly it doesn't."

"I will be gone tomorrow Tyson. You will never see my face again, and you will be someone's else from tomorrow."

"But…I still have the night. Till tomorrow, you are still mine."

She lifted her gaze only to find him standing exactly in front of her with a well-known proximity.

"No big deal Tyson, it's just the same and fine." She said looking at him with coldness of anger and hurt in eyes.

She had affliction in heart, actually already from the start. With everything becoming harder, she felt the aura so dark. He could realize her pain, he would neglect the same, if it was his own, but seeing her so weak and down, he could no longer take. He knew she just felt alright in his arms, so he gently stroked them as she lay her head on his as they sat with legs stretched on the cold ground with arms on each other staring I each other's' eyes, controlling their hunger of tears. Everything was so dark, so sad, so tragic, nothing could change, even some magic. He dint start intimating her even mildly making her ready for the distances they would be facing. She knew how deep inside him he was hurt and how he was trying to put the façade of courage. But lying this way against him gave her warmth and comfort under the dark grey cold sky and mild breeze in distress.

With the deepest contemplation ever, the teens wished if they could stay like this forever in each other's arms and suddenly the memories and realization dawned upon them. The times they fought, they hated each other, ran after each other, cursing and badmouthing each other, but still…they were together. Now when they are without any disturbance and distress of arguments and fights, finding love in life, they are subjected to distances, the distances that seems full of thorns of never being together.

 _ **The life is bright, the life is dark,**_

 _ **Changing seasons, and we are apart.**_

 _ **The life is sweet, the life is cruel,**_

 _ **Oh love, how do I live without you?**_

 _ **The breezes are warm, the breezes are cold,**_

 _ **Love story of ours remains untold**_

 _ **The breezes are smooth, the breezes are rough**_

 _ **Without you, how utterly my life is tough!**_

 _ **The pain is sweet, the pain is bitter,**_

 _ **Never knew, my own, were cheaters**_

 _ **The pain is afflicting, the pain is screeching**_

 _ **I'm down with my heart lifelessly beating…**_

"Uh, you are back?" Salima said sarcastically, "I though you went after waiting for me ."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hilary, "she asked, "Where have you been?"

"With him." She said as she ambled upstairs, leaving the red haired teen speechless.

She headed to her room and closed her door, and hugged herself with the warmth of someone she already tried to take in her body. Nevertheless, they were parted, they could never be together.

She took out her violin, and began singing in melancholy and grief,

" _Betrothed to someone,_

 _In Tragic, I'm under…"_ She recited the first verse of her own composed song as the affliction dawned upon her swiftly. Her lips pouted in sobs that dint come out.

" _Through grief, fell in slumber,_

 _Lights look like now thunder."_ She sung the last part, 'like now thunder' in almost a broken tone. The lights were referred to the preparations of her marriage. She sniffled the waterworks of her nose and breathed shortly a little deeper. " _To fate, I surrender."_

" _Remove this affliction,_

 _This pain and agony,_

 _Love, I feel so sorry._

 _Can't believe how fate could be so naughty"_ She played her fingers edgy according the imperfect beat and lingering it longer. Yet her voice had the hinds of berating herself and the melancholy in her tone growing deeper made her feel more grievous.

" _I feel so afflicted,_

 _With tears that are hinted._

 _Through grief and melancholy,_

 _I say you, 'I'm so sorry.'_

 _The sky feels so darker_

 _Never knew I'd fall so harder"_ she mumbled her tone that blend in sniffles and waterworks of her eyes initiating a violent shudder inside her. The realization dawned upon her about their brief love story she would always treasure.

" _With heart that's throbbing,_

 _Tears pave freely with voice sobbing_

 _Harder and farther are the hopes_

 _Of being us anymore._

 _Afflicted and afflicted are the ropes_

 _Of fate and all doors"_ she sung continuous with heavy breathing yet without chocking and deeply meaning each bit of it.

" _Before we are legally apart_

 _Let me sob in somber,_

 _Justifying the helplessness in heart_

 _And I can't stop from being 'us' over"_ she continued the rhythm without reciting the lyrics briefly and playfully yet with somber playing the strings of the guitar.

" _With fate and choices betrayed_

 _I leave my life uncared_

 _I see those sobs in your eyes_

 _I feel so traumatized inside"_

The air inside was colder than outside, denser than her own inside and the scent was filled with aura of scary sobered agony.

" _To somebody I'm betrothed_

 _To somebody you are betrothed_

 _Past are the dreams floated?_

 _In euphoric hearts and lips_

 _Now remains the future that's stiff_

 _Betrothed to someone_

 _Betrothed to someone_

 _In tragic, I'm under"_ She ended the song with the first tear that paved through her blanch cheeks and she let them slip on the cleansed tiled before she plummeted unconscious on her bed, in the sobered slumber.

* * *

 **Okay! Now bye bye! You don't have any idea how fast and in cramped times I have written this! Review and I will post the next chapter soon! _I owe all the songs used in this chapter_ ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

. **No Big Deal!**

 **By: Cutetyhil**

* * *

 **Chapter: 13**

* * *

 **Well then, here is the chapter. Guess what! This is the eventual last one! :D Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the late update! I have been extremely busy especially last week! I would dedicate this chapter to the reviewers who reviewed me for each chapter of this story!**

* * *

The next day was the day they never wanted to see. To someone it was the worst day of their lives, though it was supposed to be a happy ones, because you get married only once in your life. For someone it was like euphoria of heaven, for someone, it was a new try taking a chance. These were Hilary, Tyson, Salima and Kai.

Nevertheless they dint had any choice on this eventual day. Tyson and Hilary dint meet before the wedding ceremony. They knew it wasn't of any use. Their fate has already decided for them to part and it was pointless doing anything at the eleventh hour. Hilary woke up as late it was possible. She and Salima were getting dressed in the same room. Hilary had the most face like she was afflicted my million people and like she would never forgive each person who was responsible for this. While Salima had the happiest face she never had, she forgot that she was as supposed to be as sad as Hilary was. Hilary wore her white sleeveless gown, more her hand gloves and tied her hair in the bun that she was supposed to. When she stood in front of the mirror, she looked at her face, though she dint even want to look at her face. She stood in front of it for some time staring at the brown table platform; while she let her eyes let slowly get brimmed. She let them fall freely on a red jacket that was forgotten by her someone two nights before. For a while she felt like grabbing it and hugging it with all her might but she simply let go off of everything. She did briefly notice as she lidded her brunette hair with a white hair clip, that Salima didn't had a peck of grief in herself. She was calm, yet, too much excited and overjoyed. She stared at her for some time, but the girl was too busy in her makeup and blushes that she hardly noticed.

 _Can she be…No, it's not possible. Salima can never cheat me._

When the girls walked through the scarlet matted floor of the church, both of them had exactly opposite expressions. One was that of extreme hurt and grief while the other was filled with ecstasy and joy. When the priest asked the well-so-known question, absolutely both of them replied positively. Kai was there too in front of Hilary like Tyson before Salima who also had the normalcy and grief respectively, and when they accepted their so called future wives…it was over.

Their replies, 'Yes' were filled with happiness, grief and other feelings but nevertheless it was the moment of exact rough adieus to the nascent lovers.

The wedding ceremony was a normal one. It was on the same day and both the girls and guys had their descent times. It was a mediocre wedding, not too lavishing nor too deprived. The whole wedding, Hilary though about her now changed life. She dint think of Tyson but still deep inside he always haunted her just like she was haunted inside him. She wanted to discover why this happened, if not, then at least if someone was responsible for this, she would never forgive them. Now she was a wife of someone else, not the one whom she loved and wanted to spend her life with. He knew her life wasn't' torturing with her so called husband but she didn't know how to get along and get further with him. She barely knew him and this new relation was certainly making her think that she would land nowhere.

Tyson had the same dilemma. He couldn't understand how he was going to make a new relation with someone he could never imagine in his wildest dreams nor could he actually accept her as wife. She was actually just like her sister. He knew it would be very very difficult for him but seriously he still dint know that this tragedy was because of his wife herself

…

…

…

Three years have passed after their incident or their wedding and now still they dint know anything about that was the secret and mystery about what happened before three years. They were simply living their lives putting their pains and afflictions deep, deeper inside. Hilary was doing just fine. She was able to accept Kai within a few months. Kai loved her deeply and always respected all her wishes though she never demanded any. He took care of her very much and now he was father of his daughter. "Lavinia". Hilary adored her so much and she equally cared about him. She never let him suffer because of her past grief, she always proved to a good wife and mother and despite the so many times she couldn't sleep at night thinking over and over about the same thing, she let go off it again. Kai always gave her solace and comfort whenever he felt she needed. She tried her best to show him that she loved her but she knew no matter how she tried or even if he feels that, she still had a place for her first love that she was desperately trying to let go off quickly. She did came to knew about Salima that she had deceived her three years back. It was revealed to her by Kai when he causally stated a conversation and mentioned that she was his wife because Salima had agreed with her mom for this proposal. Hilary felt extremely disappointed and grievous at this. She had decided that she would never forgive her in her life and she was sickly agonized and traumatized at the news and the betrayal stuck her like arrows. Despite that, she dint let her relation to become any bad with Kai She was managing her life. Voltaire adored his granddaughter in law so much. Of course, she was upset when she learnt that Voltaire had initiated this but she couldn't complain because of the old man's decent behavior and how deeply he wanted them to live happily. She took care well of all the members, whether it was daichi or Kane. She tolerated them patiently and they liked her too, and too much. She eventually adapted to her life and now was managing it. When it came down to her relationship with Kai, she tried her best to make their bond stronger and prove to be a good partner, she always did and though he felt like maybe she was still sorta insecure, he never said that, always gave the warmth and consolation she needed. She could still remember some of her times of halcyon that wont come back yet she was moving on.

* * *

Tyson's case has been worse than that. He found it extremely difficult to accept her. . Most of the times, he felt insecure, internally deprived, so much like introverted and uneasy. Salima tried her best to remove all the awkwardness he felt, she tried to make him forget what they were and make him concentrate on what they are. It almost took a year for him to slowly accept her. Now, he is the father of his daughter, " Sylvia" and he adore her deeply. Though still their relations have faults and some stones, he was trying to let go off of the tepidness he possesses suddenly after the 'incident'. She embraced him often whenever he felt like crying and he felt like so strange yet comforting. Now he was starting to love her but he could never forget about his first love. He had the memory still inside, but he always tried to show Salima that he was alright. She knew his pain and therefore she tried to be always a comforting source for him. He still feels like he could have done something and never let her go off that day He could had make her his but now it was so useless thinking about it. Its long back story now. Oh, he has to concentrate on building his and Slyviia's future. Though he tried several times to figure out why she loved him so much, and how it was possible for her. Was she just pretending to make him feel better? Or did she start to have feelings for him or was this something different? And no matter how much he tried to kick off the mixed old and new feelings that were queer, he had been stuck for a long time resolving this, and now when he was starting to be a little more mature in his thoughts he realized that they had the potentiality of loving each other, maybe. It is shocking to learn that when Tyson came to know about the mystery three years before, it happened when Hilary's mother said him on small gathering and he was stuck so disappointed and down. For short time, he couldn't believe that this girl who was once his elder sister like could do such a thing to him, nevertheless, he dint scolded her but sure he was utterly upset with her at least for two months but then he eventually let go off everything though deep inside the pain remains uncured and the affliction has no source to escape. Still he had accepted her to move on like he forgave her.

* * *

"Hil, come one, its just a party for two hours." Kai pleaded his wife as she was sitting on the couch sipping her coffee.

"No, I can't come, don't make me say that again."

"Why are you being stubborn Hil?" he asked softly, "Don't you want to meet your cousins. It's just a reunion for good!"

"No." was the blunt reply.

"Oh come on, now don't say you don't miss Salima or Tyson. I know you miss them a lot."

 _Only a certain one and I hope I wouldn't any further?_

"Kai, doctor said me to take bed rest. Please try to understand I can't come!"

"It's just your third month Hilary! Moreover, I couldn't take Lavinia all alone."

"Just third month? You know what you are saying right! I'm not coming and that's so final!"

"Alright and alright!" the slate teen sighed as his wife walked off and headed to her bedroom.

Sometimes it was hard for him to make her and her little shouting would make him an obedient husband for brief moments and he would agree with her for whatever she said or argued.

* * *

"She is grown a bit. Don't you think?' the black haired girl asked as she watched Sylvinia beybatlling.

"Hmm." The champ nodded proudly and suddenly he could remember their pastimes when the brunette used to shout at him for his reckless practicing and smacking him. He yearned them shortly.

The sky was clear. It was pure blue and Hilary had gone out for some walk after the slate teen went out to his office with the conclusion that she would never come at their gathering. He wondered a little way what he was going to say. It was sunny, a little windy, a little cool and little calm.

As she walked through the streets the air had fresh scent of pure oxygen and she inhaled deeply giving her body a healthy supply of energy. She saw nobody in her way and she glanced at the green bushed that fluttered in the breezes and the concrete roads that were newly laid. The sky seemed perfect for today and she was walking all alone, without Salvy and quite sure that her perceptions wouldn't betray her of attaining the perfect calm aura. The strolled freely and almost forgot each pain of her life, cause they were buried deep inside. She could see the pink leaves, orange leaves flying and fluttering at the speed of five centimeters per second. The usual riverside that seemed so calm with the calmest billows and the ripples with larger and smaller waves. She finally reached the stop point. Stopping as the buffer stopped bent and stopped her. She started around waiting for the train to rumble quick and recede faster so that she would walk back. Meanwhile, in her brief moments, she could take an admirable glimpse of the marvelous zinnias with sublime beauty and the sweet fragrance that she found irresistible.

 _ **Life is cruel, yet life is sweet**_

 _ **I never knew, someday, I'd meet.**_

 _ **Minds were sored, we were ignored**_

 _ **Abled to move on with past torn.**_

The train was trotting briskly and she was causally glancing everywhere when suddenly her eyes caught glimpse of certain someone. She was sure it was him, but the glimpse was second lasting as the train came between them, and trotted rumbling for at least 30 seconds. But she knew that it was the same red jacket of the same shade, the same blunette hair and the same cap and moreover he didn't see her. He was walking away with his back facing her. Maybe he dint even see her.

She waited desperately for the train to pass by and when it happened she frantically glanced in eagerness to see him but sadly…he was nowhere

 _I was sure that I had seen him but I doubted if he saw me. Maybe he was just passing by. Maybe he even forgot that I was there sometime in his life... He must be too busy with his family. Why ever did I think he would even think of me? But however I was almost doing the same. I shouldn't blame him. But its fine…mom. It were you who put us in this situation, so we accepted it and dint fight it so why am I fighting now? So no problem momma, I will take this, It's NO BIG DEAL for me! I accept this, whatever. After all, I always accepted whatever I was put forth to._

* * *

 ** _Done finally! Glad you read it. Now let me know what you think of the ending! Was this fair enough? Totally opposite to your expectations or whatt?_**

* * *

 **Note to Neha:**

 **Hey dear, how are you doing. I just remembered something and I feel very bad that I almost forgot to say you! That is Ramadan Mubarak! I didn't wish you! :(**

 **What kind of friend I'm! :( I'd have PMed youevery time if you'd a account but no problem, it's still okay. We have out ways of communicating when we want to ^-^**

 **I just added this part a few minutes ago after seeing your reviews! Thanks for them dear! Please tell your birthday date, I'll dedicate a lovely KaiHil shot to you ^.^**

 **And thanks again so much for all your support! ^-^**

* * *

 **Hilary: Can't believe I am still alive.**

 **Tyson: Uhmn...I suppose I am still alive too.**

 **Akira: Are you guys regretting? Come on! You should be thankful you have gotten life to live! Be thankful to the creator who gave whatever!**

 **Me: She's absolutely correct.**

 **Tyson: I'll be glad if stop justifying the ending to this story.**

 **Me: Ohh...**

 **Hilary: Hey! Its fine. After all, I m still alive!**

 **Akira: Don't be rude Tyson, or else maybe she end up crying for writing this!**

 **Hilary: Will you really?**

 **Me: Haha, maybe yes. But lets leave that. Uhmn, Hil, I was also coming to tonight's gathering. Why don't you come too?**

 **Tyson: She isn't coming?!**

 **Me: Well...ask Kai.**

 **Hilary: Okay then...I will just come...only because Simy you are coming but please don't mind my fat belly!**

 **Tyson and Me: Of course not! We still love you!**


End file.
